


How to be a superhero for dummies

by Idkwhattoputinhere



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hani makes a brief appearance, It's a chatroom thing, i think I'm funny ha ha, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhattoputinhere/pseuds/Idkwhattoputinhere
Summary: Jihyo has never made a stupider decision.





	1. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo started it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when I'll be updating bc I have exams but for now enjoy my angry stupidity

**QueenJihyo** has created  **Superidiots**

**QueenJihyo** has added  **everyonesgoals** ,  **NojamJeong** ,  **dancingmochine** ,  **squirrel** ,  **Penguinnie** ,  **duckling** ,  **ChaeChae** , and  **Chewy**

**QueenJihyo** : Hello idiots 

**everyonesgoals** : Look who's talking ms still hasn't graduated uni

**QueenJihyo** : None of us have except for you. Because you're old

**everyonesgoals** : I'm not old literally you're only two years younger than me

**QueenJihyo** : Exactly. Old.

**everyonesgoals** : I'm gonna fucking stab you Park Jihyo. I know where you live. 

**QueenJihyo** : Wow, I'm so scared

**NojamJeong** : You should be 

**NojamJeong** : Once I pissed her off by calling her hair ugly and she dyed my hair dark green

**NojamJeong** : And then she'd keep replaying the moment over and over until I apologized and she let me stop 

**dancingmochine** : Nayeon tf why're you so evil

**everyonesgoals** : Ah the good old days before Jeongyeon and I were dating

**NojamJeong** : Surprisingly it was one of the reasons I fell for her

**squirrel** : Jeongyeon does that mean that u r a masochist 

**QueenJihyo** : SANA KNOWS WHAT A MASOCHIST IS?????!!??!?

**dancingmochine** : lol you just found out Sana's the filthiest of us all

**dancingmochine** : what good is that God's Eye then

**Chaechae** : Lies we all know you're the filthiest

**QueenJihyo** : I thought she was pure????

**squirrel** : u think id be pure if i was dating Tzuyu

**Chewy** : Tru

**Penguinnie** : How come Tzuyu's the only thing you capitalize in your entire sentence? 

**squirrel** : stfu penguinnie isnt even a word

**Penguinnie** : Yeah but at least I know how to capitalize it

**squirrel** : :(

**Penguinnie** : Anyways

**duckling** : let's talk about how tzuyu said tru or am I the only one who noticed it?

**everyonesgoals** : I don't get it

**everyonesgoals** : Why're you so filthy Tzu you're the youngest out of us

**Chewy** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**everyonesgoals** : Don't u use emoticons with me child

**everyonesgoals** : I am youre mother

**Chewy** : your*

**everyonesgoals** : HSEUEGFUEIW29QOSKDHSKA,

**everyonesgoals** : HOW DARE YOU CORRECT ME

**NojamJeong** : Literally

**NojamJeong** : Nayeon

**NojamJeong** : Calm tf down

**dancingmochine** : oh shit Jeonyeon just swore at Nayeon

**squirrel** : ohhhhhhhhh

**Chaechae** : Is there trouble in paradise??

**duckling** : will there be a divorce??

**Chaechae** : Find out on the next episode of.....

**everyonesgoals** : Istg if either of you continue that sentence I will rip both of your tongues out and make you relive the moment until you are begging for mercy.

**QueenJihyo** : Oh shit you pissed off Nayeon

**duckling** : BRO

**Chaechae** : WHAT IS IT BRO

**duckling** : WE ARE GOING TO DIE BRO

**Chaechae** : NO BRO

**Chewy** : Say bro one more time

**Chewy** : We live in the same building and are neighbors

**Chewy** : I can break that door down anytime I want to

**squirrel** : you better not piss off my baby or get ready to fight me (๑و•̀ω•́)و

**duckling** : aw cute

**Chewy** : You better back the fuck off

**everyonesgoals** : Who the fuck do you think you are to be swearing like that bitch

**Pengu** **innie** : Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with a bunch of five year olds

**QueenJihyo** : The heck are you saying I'm older than you

**squirrel** : so am i

**dancingmochine** : so am I

**NojamJeong** : So am I 

**everyonesgoals** : AND IM OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU SO YOU BETTER BOW DOWN

**QueenJihyo** : What are you saying I am the queen here

**everyonesgoals** : Doesn't matter bow to me

**QueenJihyo** : I'll leak all of your password info to Jeongyeon

**everyonesgoals** : ALL HAIL QUEEN JIHYO

**NojamJeong** : Nayeon what does this mena

**NojamJeong** : Are you hding something form me????>">>

**NojamJeong** : ARE YOU CHETAING NOH MEI

**everyonesgoals** : Oh boy here she goes

**NojamJeong** : I HAV BEEN NOTHING BUT TEH . BEST GIRLDFIREN ANY ONE COUOALD ASK FOR UT THIS I S WHAT YO DUO T OME

**squirrel** : oh shit

**dancingmochine** : oh shit indeed

**duckling** : are we witnessing the fall of an era???

**Chaechae** : Bro I think we are

**everyonesgoals** : Istg if y'all don't stfu Imma ruin you

**everyonesgoals** : Jeongyeon sweetie how much sleep have you been getting recently

**NojamJeong** : APPARENTKY TOO MCIH BECAU EH W YOUR E CHEAFDOTING ONE ME 

**everyonesgoals** : Okay tell you what babe Imma come over and we can sort this out and cuddle so that you can get some sleep

**NojamJeong** : NO 

**NojamJeong** : YOUK DOTN LOVE ME

**everyonesgoals** : Jeongyeon istg

**everyonesgoals** : Just let me come over and lets sleep

**everyonesgoals** : We'll sort this out in the morning 

**everyonesgoals** : THAT GOES FOR ALL YOU IDIOTS TOO GO TO SLEEP

**dancingmochine** : :(

**squirrel** : :(

**duckling** : :(

**Chaechae** : :(

**QueenJihyo** : :D

**Penguinnie** : :D

**Chewy** : -_-

**squirrel** : babe wwhy do you never show emotion

**Chewy** : Come over lets cuddle

**squirrel** :

**Chewy** : Why're you so fucking memey

**squirrel** : bc u love me fr it ;)

**Chewy** : You're damn lucky I do

**QueenJihyo** : Ew

**Queen** **Jihyo** : Couples

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A HISTORY EXAM TF AM I DOING


	2. Ahn Heeyeon, the reason for Hirai Momo's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo discovers Nayeons old psychology teacher, Momo dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw when Hani and Momo are your bias' and you want some interaction (Ik hani isnt six years older than momo but its for the story)

**dancingmochine**  has changed the group's name to  **IM A SLUT FOR MS AHN**

 

 **everyonesgoals** : lol so you finally found her 

 **Penguinnie** : Who tf is Ms Ahn?

 **everyonesgoals** : Took you long enough

 **everyonesgoals** : OH MY GOD GUYS MINA JUST KINDA SWORE

 **Penguinnie** : No I didn't what are you talking about

 **QueenJihyo** : Yes you did Mina that was swearing

 **dancingmochine** : guys no Mina is pure she doesnt swear she obviously meant the frick

 **Penguinnie** : Yeah that's what I meant see Momo knows me

 **Chewy** : Ofc she knows you you guys are even more obvious that Nayeon and Jeongyeon before they started dating

 **Penguinnie** : What do you mean

 **dancingmochine** : ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE MS AHN??????????

 **Chewy** : Well we haven't seen her so

 **dancingmochine** : I SHALL SHOW YOU

 **dancingmochine** :

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHES SIX YEARS OLDER THAN ME?????????????????? I AM SHOOK

 **squirrel** : wait what

 **squirrel** : this babe is 26?

 **dancingmochine** : YEP

 **dancingmochine** : NAYEON WHY HAVE YOU HID YOUR HOT PSYCHOLOGY PROFESSER FROM ME ALL THIS TIME

 **dancingmochine** : I THOIGHT WE WERE FRINEDS

 **everyonesgoals** : Well you thought wrong bitch

 **everyonesgoals** : Also how the fuck did you find all these photos

 **dancingmochine** : wehn I see someone I like, I find them

 **duckling** : thats creepy

 **dancingmochine** : oh stfu like your obsession with the word bro isnt

 **Chaechae** : HEY DONT MAKE FUNN OF OUR BROSHIP

 **squirrel** : tbh it is a little creepy chae

 **Chewy** : ITS REALLY FUCKING CREEPY ESPECIALLY WHEN ALL YOU HEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHTS ARE THESE TWO GIRLS SCREECHING THE WORD BRO OVER AND OVER AGAIN

 **QueenJihyo** : Holy shit Tzuyu typed in caps

 **QueenJihyo** : I have never seen that happen before

 **NojamJeong** : Really? I've seen it happen tons of times

 **everyonesgoals** : When

 **Penguinnie** : When?

 **dancingmochine** : when?

 **squirrel** : when

 **Chaechae** : When

 **duckling** : when

 **QueenJihyo** : When?

 **NojamJeong** : Wow I've never seen so many people so interested in me before okay

 **NojamJeong** : But I can't tell you, Tzuyu would literally murder me otherwise

 **everyonesgoals** : Babe, tell me, please?

 **NojamJeong** : Wait so who do you think is prettier Ms. Ahn or Nayeon??

 **everyonesgoals** : Jeongyeon 

 **everyonesgoals** : I cant believe 

 **everyonesgoals** : You would ask this question

 **NojamJeong** : Oh shit

 **Chaechae** : Lmao sorry Jeongyeon its been nice knowing you RIP

 **dancingmochine** : Rest in fuckinh pieces 

 **Penguinnie** : Wow Momo actually capitalized something what respect

 **everyonesgoals** : WHEN THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUSLY MS AHN??????????

 **NojamJeong** : Wat

 **squirrel** : wt

 **dancingmochine** : what?

 **QueenJihyo** : What?

 **everyonesgoals** : LIKE 

 **everyonesgoals** :

HOW CAN I COMPARE?????????????

 **NojamJeong** : True

 **everyonesgoals** : Did u just fuckin say tru

 **NojamJeong** : I'm just agreeing with you 

 **everyonesgoals** : YOU SHOULDNT

 **everyonesgoals** : YOU SHOULD BE LIKE 'OH NO BABE YOURE STILL THE PRETTIEST IN MY EYES AND YOURE ABOVE EVERYONE' 

 **NojamJeong** : Okay but would you do the same for me?

 **squirrel** : ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **everyonesgoals** : Okay but babe we all know I'm the prettier one

 **NojamJeong** : Why am I even dating you

 **everyones** **goals** : Because you love me;)

 **NojamJeong** : I hate you

 **everyonesgoals** : :'(

 **NojamJeong** : I was joking I was joking I love you very much

 ** **everyonesgoals**** : :D

 **dancingmochine** : whipped

 **NojamJeong** : Oh like you aren't for Mina

 **dancingmochine** : do you think any of us can match Ms. Ahn in beauty?

 **squirrel** : no

 **duckling** : no

 **Queen** **Jihyo** : No

 **everyonesgoals** : No

 **NojamJeong** : No

 **Chewy** : No

 **Chaechae** : No

 **Penguinnie** : To be honest I don't see why she's so special

 **everyonesgoals** : Shes jealous 

 **Penguinnie** : No I'm not I just don't see why she's so gorgeous 

 **dancingmochine** : I understand why you say that Mina because your beauty is the only one that is capable of rivaling hers

 **NojamJeong** : Whipped

 **dancingmochine** : stfu I'm not whipped I'm just honest

 **dancingmochine** : I mean

 **dancingmochine** :

look at her

 **squirrel** : why is mina a lot prettier than I expected

 **everyonesgoals** : Yeah wtf I don't remember her being this pretty

 **duckling** : me neither what Mina

 **QueenJihyo** : Wait

 **QueenJihyo** : Why do some of these photos look they were taken without Mina knowing? 

 **dancingmochine** : uhhhhhhhhhhh

 **dancingmochine** has left  **I AM A SLUT FOR MS AHN**

 **squirrel** : lol

 **Penguinnie** has changed the group's name to  **DO NOT PRESSURE HIRAI MOMO INTO ANYTHING**

 **Penguinnie** : As much as I want Momo and I to get together, it's just not happening guys 

 **Penguinnie** : She's a player who sleeps around with every girl she finds hot then drops her

 **Penguinnie** : I'm demisexual, the literal opposite

 **Penguinnie** : She won't love me and I have accepted it so you guys accept it too please

 **everyonesgoals** : But Minari, she loves you

 **Penguinnie** : No, she just acts like she does sometimes. Momo's still a human being who needs to feel some sort of attachment

 **QueenJihyo** : I think she just needs some pushing Mina

 **Penguinnie** : You've pushed her enough

 **Penguinnie** : As much as I appreciate you guys trying to help me, I know it just won't happen so it's okay

 **squirrel** : but shes the frst girl who uve loved

 **squirrel** : ik it was hard fr u to find someone u love

 **Penguinnie** : It's okay, I'll just find someone else

 **Penguinnie** has changed the group's name to  **Dancing is nice**

 **Penguinnie** has added  **dancingmochine**

 **dancingmochine** : yo what happened while I was gone

 **NojamJeong** : Nothing

 **dancingmochine** : dont lie to me it took you too long to ass me back

 **squirrel** : ass ha ha

 **dancingmochine** : add*

 **dancingmochine** : it was a typo

 **everyonesgoals** : Sure

 **dancingmochine** : I see you trying to changed the subject

 **QueenJihyo** : Changed ha ha

 **dancingmochine** : STOP CHANGING THE MOTHER FUCKING SUBJECT

 **everyonesgoals** : What makes you think you can swear like that young lady

 **dancingmochine** : I am a grown woman in university you cant tell me what to do 

 **squirrel** : guys who do u think is the hottest of our group tho

 **Chewy** : That has literally nothing to do with what we're talking about

 **squirrel** : Ik but like

 **squirrel** : i def vote momo for this one

 **dancingmochine** : whta

 **squirrel** : like

 **squirrel** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFZCx1KVOJs> do u remember this masterpiece with mina?

 **everyonesgoals** : YES OH MY GOD THIS STAGE

 **QueenJihyo** : Tbh if I forgot about it I would feel like I was missing something in life

 **duckling** : a true blessing

 **Penguinnie** : True

 **dancingmochine** : tf are you guys talkingma bout

 **dancingmochine** : Im nOT hot 

 **dancingmochine** : like

 **dancingmochine** : do you see Mina

 **dancingmochine** : she s whe s hot

 **squirrel** : aw poor bby is shy

 **everyonesgoals** : Mina shows up for like five seconds

 **dancingmochine** : I have a psychology exam bye

 **squirrel** : its not even exam season

 **QueenJihyo** : YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE PSYCHOLOGY

 **NojamJeong** : There's no use guys shes gone

 **squirrel** : :(

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an English exam today ha ha


	3. Produce 101, a triggering show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discovers Tzuyu's secret obsession and is shook  
> (Aka everyone adopts Samuel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this draft since the last ep came out but I was busy with school and stuff so I couldn't post

**squirrel** has changed the group's name to  **KIM SAMUEL AND KIM JONGHYUN DID NOT DESERVE THIS**

 **squirrel** : guys im so fuckin pissed 

 **squirrel** : how darr 

 **squirrel** : they do thIS

 **squirrel** : TO MY HILDREN

 **everyonesgoals** : Your hildren??

 **squirrel** : MY HILDREN

 **Chewy** : How dare they do this?? Samuel is a pure small child I can't fucking believe knetz are so disgusting I am livid.

 **QueenJihyo** : Wait what

 **everyonesgoals** : What

 **duckling** : wat

 **Penguinnie** : Well this is a surprise

 **dancingmochine** : wait Tzuyu watched Produce???

 **squirrel** : yeah she's obsessed lol

 **squirrel** : she's the person who got me into the show but i promised not to tell nyone

 **Chewy** : I only decided to speak about it because Korean fans are so fucking shitty they're fucking lucky I'm in Taiwan or I would have beat their racist and ungrateful asses

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh woah okay calm down child

 **NojamJeong** : Don't swear Tzu, it's okay Samuel's having his solo debut soon

 **Chewy** : I DON'T GIVE A FUCK

 **Chewy** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtM5V0a3OJo>

 **Chewy** : LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO HIM 

 **Chewy** : HE'S SO SAD

 **squirrel** : TZUYU DONT PLAY THAT ILL GT DEPPRSEECD

 **NojamJeong** : Oh he looks so sad

 **NojamJeong** : How old is he?

 **squirrel** : HES ONLY FIFTEEN JEONG 

 **squirrel** : IFTEEN 

 **squirrel** : HES BIRN IN 2002 

 **squirrel** : HES YOUVER THAN TZUYU

 **NojamJeong** : HE IS MY SON

 **everyonesgoals** : No Jeong no don't get sucked in

 **NojamJeong** : LOOK AT HIM NAYEON

 **everyonesgoals** : Well...

 **everyonesgoals** : He doesn't look like he deserved what happened 

 **squirrel** : BC HE DIDNT

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon no

 **everyonesgoals** : NAYEON YES

 **everyonesgoals** : I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY ADOPTED THIS BOY WHATEVER HIS NAME IS

 **Chewy** : KIM SAMUEL

 **everyonesgoals** : KIM SAMUEL IS NOW MY SON

 **everyonesgoals** : WHY DIDNT THEY VOTE FOR HIM AGAIN

 **squirrel** : BC HES HALF HISPANIC

 **QueenJihyo** : That's so sad

 **QueenJihyo** : It makes no sense for them to not vote just because he isn't fully Korean

 **dancingmochine** : not you too Jihyo

 **QueenJihyo** : YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND MOMO YOU ARENT KOREN EITHER

 **dancingmochine** : ok but like idk

 **QueenJihyo** : IMAHINE OF YOU WETEE ON THAT SHOW AND TEHY DIDNT VITE FOR YOU BC YOU ARENT KOREAN

 **dancingmochine** : ...

 **Penguinnie** : Momo no

 **dancingmochine** : its true that I'm only happy with my life bc I can dance

 **dancingmochine** : I'm

 **dancingmochine** : I LOVE KIM SAMUEL WITH ALL OF MY JAPANEE HEART

 **Penguinnie** : Momo...

 **dancingmochine** : MINA THINK BAOUT GIT

 **Penguinnie** : It's 

 **Penguinnie** : I never thought I'd have to do this but

 **Penguinnie** : I've supported him since day one and I'm so disappointed in this disgustingly racist knetz

 **duckling** : oh shit

 **Chaechae** : It's just you and I now bro

 **duckling** : bro...

 **Chewy** : Don't fucking lie I heard you binge watch episodes 1-5 at full volume 

 **Chewy** : Istg if I wasn't on vacation 

 **duckling** : we've been caught bro

 **Chaechae** : Well now we can admit that we've supported him since ep 5

 **duckling** : I VOTED FOR MY SMOL SON EVERY TIME BUT HE STILL DIDNT GET IN IM SO DEPRESSED 

 **Chaechae** : DUBU AND I SAT ND VOTYED AND CRIED OVER HIM EVRRYTIME HE WAS RAKED HIGH I FUCKIN HATE KNETS

 **squirrel** : knetz*

 **Chaechae** : It doesn't matter

 **Chaechae** : What matters is that Samuel didn't get in

 **Chewy** : You are forgetting your nations leader

 **squirrel** : JONGHYUN

 **everyonesgoals** : Give me another boy to cry over

 **squirrel** : u cant adopt this one tho he's ur age

 **everyonesgoals** : Idc just tell me everything about him

 **duckling** : oak so basically Jonghyun is the leader of Nu'est, an under appreciated boy group, and he is the one who taught one of the contests how to dance and the another one how to rap and he always took the least lines sp that he can make everyone else shine and basically gave his everything into being the best leader and he was once first and called the 'nations leader' btu he didn't gt into the fucking group even though her gave so mcc h Im 

 **squirrel** : u stole my fuckin thunder

 **duckling** : I have a lot of feelings about Kim Jonghyun ok

 **NojamJeong** : WTF I WISH I KNEW I WOULD HAVE VOTED

 **everyonesgoals** : JEONGYEON WE ARE AWFUL PEOPLE 

 **NojamJeong** : I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN UUS NAYEON

 **QueenJihyo** : Tf have I been doing all my life

 **dancingmochine** : I suddenly feel under accomplished 

 **Penguinnie** : I am such a failure.

 **squirrel** : THESE BABIES DIDNT DEZERVE YHSI IM SO

 **QueenJihyo** : Lets just make sure to support these boys istg I hate knetz so much

 **squirrel** : jihyo u know what istg is

 **QueenJihyo** : ISTG SANA IM NOT EVEN THE OLDEST HERE 

 **squirrel** : but ur way of typing is so old

 **QueenJihyo** : And yours doesn't make sense 75% of the time

 **QueenJhyo** : Anyways

 **Queenjihyo** has changed the group's name to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **everyonesgoals** : I agree

 **duckling** : I think we all do

 **Chewy** : For once, I agree with Dahyun

 **squirrel** : we all better

 **dancinhgmochine** : I love Samuel and Jonghyun :'(

 **Penguinnie** : We all do

 **squirrel** : TT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I failed my Arabic exam btw rip  
> (Tfw ur low-key(high-key)salty about Samuel and Jonghyun's elimination)


	4. Animal Documentaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun is having trouble sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw life is shitty so you write to escape from your feelings

**duckling** : guys have you ever wondered why we can't speak to animals

 **everyonesgoals** : Dahyun it's 7am, why tf are you awake

 **Chaechae** : She's been watching animal documentaries since 3 in the morning 

 **Chaechae** : _H E L P_  

 **duckling** : no but seriously thou

 **duckling** : were considered the most intelligent beings on this earth 

 **duckling** : yet we still cant communicate with other beings

 **duckling** : we are failures I tell you

 **duckling** :  f a i l u r e s

 **QueenJihyo** : Dahyun go to fucking sleep

 **Chaechae** : All I've been hearing since three am is screeching animals and wanna be Morgan Freeman's please make it stop

 **NojamJeong** : This is the only time I've ever seen Chae helpless against Dahyun

 **Chaechae** : She doesn't fucking stop

 **Chaechae** : I have tried everything I could possibly think of

 **Chaechae** : E v e r y t h i n g

 **everyonesgoals** : Have you tried levitating the remote away from her

 **Chaechae** : I wouldn't have said everything if I didn't 

 **Chaechae** : She just sent a duplicate after me

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh my god there really is no way to stop her 

 **everyonesgoals** : Its worse than when she binged watched the Shrek movie series over and over again

 **Chaechae** : Please don't remind me oh my god

 **NojamJeong** : Where did she go?

 **Chaechae** : Fun fact: whales can drown

 **everyonesgoals** : What

 **Chaechae** : Turtles, water snakes, crocodiles, alligators, dolphins, whales, etc. can drown if kept underwater too long

 **QueenJihyo** : Hoe do you know this?

 **Chaechae** : I am offended 

 **QueenJihyo** : HOW HOW HOW**** CHAE IM SO SORYR

 **Chaechae** : Nah its okay its early I get it

 **NojamJeong** : Which reminds me how are you still sane this early Chae

 **Chaechae** : Coffee

 **Chaechae** : Lots and lots of coffee

 **Chaechae** : Why are you guys up too

 **everyonesgoals** : Work :(

 **QueenJihyo** : Morning workouts :D

 **QueenJihyo** : Which reminds me I'm gonna go byeeee

 **NojamJeong** : Idk tbh

 **NojamJeong** : Dahyun's documentaries are probably more interesting than my dreams 

 **Chaechae** : Same

 **everyonesgoals** has changed  **Chaechae** 's name to  **NojamChae**

 **everyonesgoals** : Now you can match ;)

 **NojamJeong** : What does that ;) even mean

 **everyonesgoals** : Idk I'm tired 

 **everyonesgoals** : Anyways

 **everyonesgoals** : goTTA BLAST

 **NojamJeong** : Why am I dating her?

 **NojamChae** : Guys

 **NojamChae** : GUYS

 **NojamChae** : GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRILL SHES ASELLP

 **NojamJeong** : What

 **NojamChae** : SHE'S ASLEEP

 **NojamChae** : SHE SLEPT

 **NojamChae** : NO MORE DOCUMENTAIRS 

 **NojamChae** : GOOD FUCKING NIGHT

 **NojamJeong** : What am I supposed to do now :(

 

_

 

 **Chewy** : Dahyun what the fuck

 **duckling** : honestly idk myself :/

 **NojamChae** : NO WHYD YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP AGAIN

 **squirrel** : Chae rn: [If you know how I feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vABZIO9yqw)

 **NojamChae** : LEAVE ME BE

 **NojamJeong** : Leave her alone guys she is a tired smol

 **squirrel** : Jeong since when did you start using smol

 **NojamJeong** : After Chae left I went to discover more of the internet and found a thing called Tumblr

 **NojamJeong** : It was funny

 **squirrel** : ohohohoho you found Tumblr

 **Chewy** : Sana istg don't link her your nsfw blogs

 **squirrel** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **NojamJeong** : What does nsfw mean?

 **everyonesgoals** : OH MY GOD SANA PLEASE LINK IT IVE BEEN GETTING NEGLECTED THESE DAYS I AM SO LO ne L y

 **Chewy** : Sana if you link it I'm breaking up with you 

 **squirrel** : ( T ʖ̯ T)

 **NojamJeong** : Is someone gonna tell me what nsfw means??

 **dancingmochine** : <http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=NSFW>

 **dancingmochine** : NOW STOP TEXTING SO MUCH FOR GODS SAKE I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE IN TEN MINUTES AND IVE ONLY WRITTEN THE TITLE

 **duckling** : same

 **NojamJeong** : Oh

 **NojamJeong** : Nayeon come over

 **everyonesgoals** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)

 **everyonesgoals** :  _guess who's getting some pussy tonight_

 **QueenJihyo** : KEEP THAT TO YOURSELVES

 **everyonesgoals** :

 IM COMING BAE

 **squirrel** : I guess you could say shes

 **squirrel** : cumming

 **squirrel** : get it

 **Chewy** : This is why your nsfw blogs are a flop

 **squirrel** : :(

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I was actually obsessed with animal documentaries when I was a kid where did all that smartness go


	5. Plushies and figurines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon loses the plushy she sleeps with and the world falls apart as we know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these things are based off of me rip

**everyonesgoals** : Which one of you fucks took it

 **squirrel** : wat

 **everyonesgoals** : You heard me

 **everyonesgoals** : Which one of you took it

 **NojamJeong** : Took what babe you're not making any sense 

 **everyonesgoals** : WAS IT YOU JEONG

 **NojamJeong** : Wt

 **everyonesgoals** : I SLEEP OVER AT YOUR HOUSE THE MOST

 **everyonesgoals** : WAS IT YOU

 **NojamJeong** : What

 **NojamJeong** : I didn't take anything I swear

 **everyonesgoals** : LIES UPON LIES

 **NojamJeong** : I'm not lying though

 **everyonesgoals** : TELLL E WHWERE IT IS

 **NojamJeong** : Where what is??????

 **everyonesgoals** : IT IS

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon you're legit making no sense rn

 **NojamJeong** : Thank you 

 **everyonesgoals** : MY TAEYEON SUNBAENIM PLUSHY THAT I BOUGHT OFF THE INTERNET TWO YEARS AGO

 **NojamJeong** : Ohhhhhhh

 **NojamJeong** : Thaaaaaat

 **everyonesgoals** : YES THAAAAT

 **everyonesgoals** : Give it back ho

 **QueenJihyo** : Abandoning her own girlfriend due to a plushie

 **duckling** : Nayeon why tf are you so mean to your gf

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm not mean ok I just need my sleep

 **everyonesgoals** : Also Taeyeon sunbaenim is my love above everyone

 **dancingmochine** :  **pretends to be shocked**

 **NojamJeong** : :,(

 **everyonesgoals** : Back to the original topic

 **everyonesgoals** : Give it back

 **NojamCha** **e** : Don't think she has it

 **NojamJeong** : Thank you my no jam brother

 **NojamChae** : Jeongyeon please don't say that

 **NojamChae** : Like ever

 **NojamJeong** : Sorry

 **Penguinnie** : Yeah I don't Jeongyeon has it either

 **everyonesgoals** : Then which one of you fucks does

 **everyonesgoals** : I only sleep at Jeongs house and none of you have the key to my house besides Jeongyeon

 **everyonesgoals** : THE ONLY OTHER WAY SOMEONE ELSE HAS IT IS IF JEONGYEONS ROOM MATE TOOK IT BC SHE THOUGHT IT WAS JEONGYEONS

 **dancingmochine** : I think that's what happened 

 **dancingmochine** : I have Chungha's number on sec

 

_

 

 

 **dancingmochine** : hey Chunghaaaaa

 **Flawless** : Hi Momo

 **dancingmochine** : I haf a question

 **Flawless** : Yeah??

 **dancingmochine** : did you happen to find a Taeyeon plushie in your room??

 **Flawless** : Yeah why??

 **dancingmochine** : can you pls like just leave it in your room bc it belongs to Nayeon and shes about to kill us

 **Flawless** : Oh yeah sorry

 **Flawless** : I thought it was Jeongyeon's so I brought it with me to give it to her

 **Flawless** : But then I realized we have no classes together

 **Flawless** : And now Sejeong thinks I like SNSD and won't shut up

 **dancingmochine** : tell her it wasnt yours 

 **Flawless** : I will but like 

 **Flawless** : I need to give the thing to Jeongyeon

 **dancingmochine** : yeh

 **dancingmochine** : so anyways thanks my friend and hope you convince your gf that you unfortunately don't share the same obsession

 **Flawless** : Thanks:)

 **dancingmochine** : Np<3 

 

_

 

 

 **dancingmochine** : false alarm guys Chungha has it

 **everyonesgoals** : THANK GOD AND ALL THE ANGELS UBOVE 

 **everyonesgoals** : I HATH BEEN SPARED

 **squirrel** : when will u stop being extra

 **everyonesgoals** : When you get a life :)

 **duckling** : get rekt

 **squirrel** : I have a life and her name is Chou Tzuyu (´ ε ` )♡

 **duckling** : have

 **duckling** : hv u ever seen something so pure

 **Chewy** : Come at my gf one more time Dahyun istg and I will punch you so hard you will forget that the word bro ever existed

 **duckling** : NO

 **duckling** : MY BRO

 **NojamChae** : DON'T TAKE MY BRO AWAY FROM ME

 **Chewy** : Tell her to stop flirting with my gf

 **duckling** : IM NOT FLIRTING IM JUST CALLING HER PURE

 **Chewy** : (￢ ￢)

 **everyonesgoals** : Did

 **everyonesgoals** : Did Tzuyu just use a fucking emoticon 

 **QueenJihyo** : Omg

 **Chewy** : Shut up ok Sana's been influencing me

 **squirrel** : ok but Jihyo u use things like omg and get mad at me when i say u type like an old person

 **QueenJihyo** : ITS NOT TRUE

 **squirre** **l** : it is u just wont admit it

 **Penguinnie** : Anyways

 **Penguinnie** : Let's just all be thankful that we found Taeyeon sunbaenim

 **Penguinnie** : Because we all know Nayeon would have ruined us if we didn't

 **dancingmochine** : tru

 **Chewy** : Sana

 **squirrel** : yea (o･ω･o)

 **Chewy** : (♡-_-♡)

 **squirrel** : ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **duckling** : what does this mean

 **NojamChae** : No bro, don't look

 **NojamChae** : Or you shall be 

 **NojamChae** :  ** _Infected_**

 **Chewy** : Stfu you use bro unironically 

 **duckling** : jokes on you idk what that means :)

 **dancingmochine** : Dahyun why are you a literal idiot?

 **duckling** : ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌

 **NojamChae** :  ** _DAHYUN N O_**

 **QueenJihyo** : Rifuckingp

 **NojamChae** : I have lost a dear friend today

 **duckling** : im not dead tho

 **NojamChae** : She is  ** _gone_**

 **everyonesgoals** : Get fucking rekt Dahyun

 **NojamJeong** : She has lost her bro

 **NojamJeong** : Can't you guys have at least a little bit of sympathy 

 **everyonesgoals** :  _No_

 **NojamJeong** : Expected that from you

 **QueenJihyo** : Ohhhhh

 **dancingmochine** : [oh shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igervzvxk4k)

 **everyonesgoals** : Whats that supposed to mean:,(

 **NojamJeong** : It means that you're heartless and have no sympathy 

 **everyonesgoals** : I

 **everyonesgoals** : [TT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SHK4J392rI)

 **NojamJeong** : I'm sorry baby I love you <3

 **everyonesgoals** : :D

 **NojamChae** : Seriously tho Dahyun you're moving out

 **duckling** : NO IM SORRY BRO I WONT EVER DO IT AGAIN

 **NojamChae** : You wanna stay **?**

 **duckling** : YES

 **NojamChae** : Let me expose your

 **NojamChae** :  _Collection_

 **duckling** : Chae no pls have some mercy

 **everyonesgoals** : Spill the fucking tea Chae

 **QueenJihyo** : Spill. It.

 **duckling** : spare me Chae

 **NojamChae** : Dahyun, being the giant lesbean that she is, has a collection of busted anime girl figurines 

 **NojamChae** :

**NojamChae** : The tea has been spilt

 **everyonesgoals** : That's some disgusting tea spilling Chae

 **everyonesgoals** : Tho really Dahyun, I expected better from you

 **duckling** : YOU CANT FUCKING BLAME ME I MEAN

 **duckling** :

**duckling** : LOOK AT NOZOMI AND TELL ME YOU WOULDNY BE GAY FROM HER

 **everyonesgoals** : I wouldn't be bc I have Jeongyeon;)

 **NojamJeong** : Thanks babe even tho I know you don't mean it

 **everyonesgoals** : OFC I FUCKING MEAN IT

 **everyonesgoals** : YALL CALL ME MEAN AND SHIT BUT HAVE YOU SEEN JEONGYEON

 **dancingmochine** : lets be real tho who wouldnt be gay for Nozomi?

 **duckling** : THANK YOU MOMO

 **NojamChae** : 

 

 **NojamChae** : Dahyun's most recent figurine 

 **squirrel** : Erzas a nice choice tho nice going Dubu

 **duckling** : thanks Sana:,)

 **duckling** : ANYWAYS

 **duckling** : do I have to move out now

 **NojamChae** : Nah you can stay

 **NojamChae** : I was gonna let you stay either way I just wanted to expose you

 **QueenJihyo** has changed  **NojamChae** 's name to  **Savageyoung**

 **duckling** : I fckin hate u

 **duckling** : Im moving out

 **Savageyoung** : NO BRO DONT LEAVE ME

 **duckling** : good fucking bye

 **duckling** has left  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **QueenJihyo** has added  **duckling** to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **QueenJihyo** has changed  **duckling** 's name to  **Savagehyun**

 **QueenJihyo** : You may leave now

 **Savagehyun** : Farewell

 **Savagehyun** has left  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **Penguinnie** : She capitalized Chaeyoung she's not coming back

 **Savageyoung** : NO I MUST GO BRING BACK MY BRO

 **Savageyoung** has left  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **everyonesgoals** : Anyways

 **everyonesgoals** : Taeyeon sunbaenim is fine, Tzuyu has been sucked into the world of emoticons, and Dahyun likes busty anime girls

 **Chewy** : (￢_￢)

 **everyonesgoals** : Life is good

 **Chewy** : Fuck you

 **everyonesgoals** : Fite me bich

 **Chewy** : Come to my university and then we'll talk

 **Chewy** : Lazy bitch

 **everyonesgoals** : Thats it

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm gonna come and show you soME RESPECT BOTCH ITS ABOUT TO GO DONW 

 **Chewy** : (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Penguinnie** : Why?

 **squirrel** : ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 **Penguinnie** : Sana, why?

 **squirrel** : ┐(￣-￣)┌

 **everyonesgoals** : FFS JUST STOP

 **squirrel** : o(〒﹏〒)o

 **Chewy** : You made my baby sad fight me Nayeon (งಠ_ಠ)ง

 **Penguinnie** has removed  **squirrel** and  **Chewy** from  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **dancingmochine** : 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not kidding I have a Rin Matsouka plushy that I bought two years ago and I can't sleep without it except I forgot it when I went to America so my sleep schedule has been fucked hence why I am writing this at one am rip. Gonna see my plushy on the 20th tho


	6. The start of Mimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo discovers that her and Mina have similar nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this on my way to Dubai but my wifi was being shitty so I'm writing it at home wee woo

**dancingmochine** : Minari~!

 **Penguinnie** : Hi, Momo!

 **dancingmochine** : Minari, you know what I realized?

 **Penguinnie** : What?

 **dancingmochine** : that you and I have similar nicknames

 **dancingmochine** : like

 **dancingmochine** : my nickname is Momoring

 **dancingmochine** : and yours is Minari

 **dancingmochine** : so you know what I thought?

 **Penguinnie** : What did you think, Momo?

 **dancingmochine** : I thought maybe we should make our names match!

 **dancing** **mochine** : like

 **dancingmochine** has changed her name to  **Momoring**

 **Momoring** has changed  **Penguinnie** 's name to  **Minari**

 **Momoring** : what do you think?

 **Minari** : I

 

_

 

 **Minari** : Sana

 **Minari** : Sana, please help me oh my god

 **squirrel** : after u kicked me out of the group

 **squirrel** : 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **Minari** : Wow okay no need to be so aggressive 

 **squirrel** : whats up with ur name btw

 **Minari** : This is what I was here to talk about

 **Minari** : Okay so Momo randomly starts texting me and then she tells me 'Minari I noticed we have similar nicknames' and changed hers to Momoring and mine to Minari and I'm spazzing out please help me

 **squirrel** : oh wow ok hats a lot of info

 **squirrel** : seriouosly i dont think ive ever heard u speak this much

 **Minari** : SHE JUST SAID I CAN CHANGE IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

 **Minari** : BUT I LIKE IT

 **Minari** : SANA WHAT DO I DO

 **squirrel** : tell her u like it

 **Minari** : But what if that makes me seem desperate?

 **squirrel** : (－‸ლ)

 **squirrel** : she asked you to 

 **squirrel** : unless u say 'ofc Momo-senpai (❤ω❤)'

 **squirrel** : u wont seem desperate 

 **Minari** : Ah okay

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : I can change it if you don't like it

 **Minari** : No, I do like it, it's cute

 **Momoring** : :D

 **Momoring** : I'm glad you liked it!

 **Momoring** : Let's tell the group

 **Minari** : No

 **Momoring** : what?

 **Minari** : No I meant

 **Minari** : Maybe they might think things and it would ruin your reputation so lets keep it with us for now

 **Momoring** : okay...?

 **Momoring** : I guess if thats what you want

 

_

 

 **Minari** : Sana, I'm legit crying

 **Minari** : Tears are running down my face

 **Minari** : Hirai Momo is too cute

 **squirrel** : what did she do confess her love for u

 **squirrel** : hey that rhymed 

 **Minari** : Of course not she doesn't love me

 **Minari** : But she was like 'lets tell the group!' and I was like 'please no' because you know those guys are weird and might think we're coming out as a couple and she was like 'sure if thats what you want'

 **Minari** : She's so sweet Sana help me

 **squirrel** :  _ ~~just date already~~_ ~~~~ik ik Momos adorable

 ~~~~ **Minari** :  ~~ _I saw that Sana you aren't sneaky_~~ Isn't she?

 **squirrel** : (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

 **Minari** : 

**squirrel** : ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

 **squirrel** : (´♡‿♡`)

 **Minari** : Whipped

 **squirrel** : [i am offended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kicTh3ZP5fM)

 **Minari** : :)

 

_

 

 **NojamJeong** : Guys

 **NojamJeong** : I have a joke for you

 **everyonesgoals** : Oh dear lord no not this again

 **Momoring** : someone needs to add Chaeyoung back for this

 **Momoring** has added  **Savageyoung** to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **Savageyoung** : What happened?

 **Momoring** : Jeongyeon has a joke

 **Savageyoun** **g** : IMMA ADD DAHYUN WAIT UP

 **Savageyoung** has added  **Savagehyun** to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **Savagehyun** : why

 **Savageyoung** : We are about to witness a legendary joke

 **NojamJeong** : Can I say it now or?

 **Savageyoung** : Go ahead

 **NojamJeong** : A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. The bartender says 'Sorry, we don't serve food here.'

 **Savageyoung** : 

**QueenJihyo** : Don't you dare bring Professor Minerva into this ok 

 **QueenJihyo** has changed  **Savageyoung** 's name to  **NojamChae**

 **QueenJihyo** : You don't deserve it

 **everyonesgoals** : Thats it we're breaking up

 **NojamJeong** : Making jokes is hard okay

 **NojamJeong** : You try making a good one

 **everyonesgoals** : The fact that I'm dating you

 **Momoring** : 

 

 **Momoring** : Nayeon is the guy in the middle

 **NojamJeong** : :,(

 **NojamJeong** : Alrighty then

 **NojamJeong** : I'm taking your Taeyeon plushie 

 **everyonesgoals** : NO OKAY IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT

 **NojamJeong** : Sorry can't hear you

 **NojamJeong** : Too busy turning on the incinerator

 **Savagehyun** : 

**Savagehyun** : Now Jeongyeon is the guy in the middle

 **NojamJeong** : ;)

 **everyonesgoals** : Did you just

 **everyonesgoals** : DID YOU JUST WINK AT DAHYUN????

 **everyonesgoals** : Now I understand how Tzuyu feels

 **everyonesgoals** has added  **Chewy** to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **Chewy** has added  **squirrel** to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **Chewy** : You can't add me without adding my baby

 **squirrel** : ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

 **everyonesgoals** : TZUYU

 **Chewy** : What is it, thot?

 **everyonesgoals** : Binch

 **everyonesgoals** : LISTEN DAHYUNS TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND

 **everyonesgoals** : SHE WINKED AT JEONGYEON

 **Savagehyun** : THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED 

 **Chewy** : Dahyun

 **Savagehyun** : FUCK THERES KNOCKING ON MY DOOR JEONGYEON COME SAVE ME

 **everyonesgoals** : SEE

 **Savagehyun** : ITS BECAUSE JEONGYEON CAN STOP TIME YOU GUYS CANT DO SHIT

 **NojamJeong** : Ok but you know I can't stay frozen in time for long

 **NojamJeong** : Plus after I let you go she gon get you

 **Savagehyun** : I

 **Savagehyun** : MOMO COME SAVE ME

 **Momoring** : no bitch you go around stealing other peoples gf's

 **Savagehyun** : THAT ISNT WHAT HAPPENED THOUGH

 **Savagehyun** : YOU SAW IT YOURSELF  _SHE_ WINKED AT  _ME_

 **Momoring** : adding slanted letters wont help you

 **Savagehyun** : TZUYU COULD ACTUALLY BREAK THIS DOOR IF SHE WANTS TO  _H_ eL  _p M_ E

 **Momoring** : no

 **Savagehyun** : MINA

 **Savagehyun** : YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A HEART COME HERE AND HYPNOTIZE TZUYU

 **Minari** : Dahyun just tell her that you didn't do anything and that Nayeon was being extra, she likes you more than Nayeon

 **everyonesgoals** : Um, binch

 **Savagehyun** : hey i did that and she actually left ily Mina (─‿‿─)

 **Minari** : I love you too Dahyun

 **everyonesgoals** : Wait guys I just noticed something

 **squirrel** : what

 **everyonesgoals** : Momo and Mina have matching names

 **Minari** : Oh

 **Momoring** : Nayeon no

 **Minari** has left  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **everyonesgoals** : What

 **everyonesgoals** : Whyd she leave

 **Momoring** : ugh

 **Momoring** : she didn't want to tell you guys because she thought you might do something like this

 **Momoring** : she doesn't want you guys thinking we're in a relationship like a lot so don't push it please

 **everyonegoals** : Oh okay sorry

 **Chewy** : Get ready to get your ass beat Nayeon

 **Chewy** : Oh wait shit the conversation got serious sorry

 **Momoring** : nah it's okay Tzuyu I was just about to add Mina back

 **Momoring** has added  **Minari** to  **Kim Samuel & Kim Jonghyun ** **Protection squad**

 **Minari** : Sorry that I just randomly left like that

 **Minar** **i** : Must have pressed the wrong button

 **QueenJihyo** : Pressed the wrong button my ass

 **QueenJihyo** : You have to click specific things to leave a group

 **Momoring** : -_-

 **QueenJihyo** : I mean ofc you pressed the wrong button!

 **Momoring** : :)

 **everyonesgoals** : Since when did you become scared of Momo you weakling 

 **QueenJihyo** : Try stealing her jokbal 

 **QueenJihyo** : I saw things that day that Satan himself couldn't explain

 **everyonesgoals** : Momo what the fuck

 **Momoring** : :)

 **Savagehyun** : thats so ominous what the fuck

 **everyonesgoals** :  _Jeongyeon can I stay at your dorm today_

 **NojamJeong** : Of course babe 

 **Momoring** :  _ **nyoom**_

 **everyonegoals** :  _JEONGYEON SAVE M_ E

 **NojamChae** : Rip Nayeon

 **Chewy** : I didn't expect that from Momo

 **squirrel** : only for Mina ofc

 **Momoring** :  ** _nyooms faster_**

 **squirrel** : OH SHI-

 **Chewy** : Momo istg if you touch my gf

 **Momoring** : tell your gf not to touch my not-gf

 **squirrel** : not-gf im fuckni crin

 **Chewy** : Sana

 **Chewy** : Please don't touch Momo's 'not-gf'

 **squirrel** : as long as i get to touch you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chewy** : You can always touch me babe come over

 **squirrel** :  _vroom vroom_

 **QueenJihyo** : Y'know

 **QueenJihyo** : When Sana and Tzuyu got together 

 **QueenJihyo** : I never expected them to be like this

 **QueenJihyo** : Since Tzuyu's heart is literally as cold as the Boomerang Nebula 

 **Momoring** : tf is that

 **QueenJihyo** : Maybe you should watch more documentaries like Dahyun

 **NojamChae** : STOP REMINDING ME

 **Savagehyun** : but yeah seriously when did Tzuyu become this soft

 **Chewy** : When Sana held my hand on our first date and told me 'Will you be the peanut to my squirrel?' all the ice melted off of my cold, dead heart and I felt myself being born again

 

 **Momoring** : Tzuyu after Sana: 

**Minari** : Momo you've been watching too much anime go to sleep

 **Momoring** : Good night~

 **Minari** : Good night

 **Minari** : Momoring

 **everyonesgoals** : Get a fucking room

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!! God I'm so awkward what's wrong with me


	7. Momo asks Sana for relationship advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana is, surprisingly, actually a good person to go to advice for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna do one more crack chapter after this and Mimo are finally gonna get together! I'm probably gonna end this story after I get dubchaeng together tho

**Momoring** : Sana

 **Momoring** : help me

 **squirrel** : whats up buttercup

 **Momoring** : ????

 **squirrel** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Momoring** : anyways

 **Momoring** : Sana I need h El p

 **squirrel** : are u talking about ur  ~~very obviously requited~~  unrequited love for Myoui Mina

 **Momoring** : Sana you know she doesn't like me

 **Momoring** : like she doesn't even want the group to  _think_ we're dating

 **Momoring** : that's how much she  _doesn't_ like me

 **squirrel** : [I'm cryin in the club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlrYn_dZdqk)

 **squirrel** : why do u guys like pretending u don't like each other

 **Momoring** : no you see I like Mina but she doesn't like me

 **squirrel** : FFS

 **squirrel** : buy her a pool filled with penguins 

 **Momoring** : send me the link

 **squirrel** : i 

 **squirrel** : i cant believe u were actually going to do that

 **squirrel** : and she thinks u dont like her i cant

 **Momoring** : she thinks I don't like her?

 **Momoring** : thank God

 **squirrel** : (－‸ლ)

 **squirrel** : u know what u should do

 **Momoring** : what?

 **squirrel** : take her out on an arcade date this saturday

 **squirrel** : but dont tell her its a date

 **squirrel** : but before that buy her a penguin plushie 

 **squirrel** : bc u know she loves those

 **squirrel** : then at the end of the dat aske her if she enjoyed it

 **squirrel** : if she says yeh and is really giddy

 **squirrel** : give her the penguine plushie and ask her out

 **squirrel** : if she says yeh but doesnt seem excited

 **squirrel** : give her the plushie but dont ask her out

 **squirrel** : if she says no

 **squirrel** : dont give it to her and dont ask her out

 **squirrel** : okay

 **Momoring** : wow that's a lot of info

 **Momoring** : but I'm scared

 **Momoring** : like what if she says no in the first place

 **squirrel** : LITERALLY I WILL COME TO UR DORM AND FIGHT U MOMO JUST TRY

 **Momoring** : ok why r u so mad :(

 **squirrel** : BC UVE BEEN PINING OVER MINA FOR THREE YEARS BUT HAVENT SAID ANYTHING AND ITS SO ANNOYING SEEING U SUFFER LIKE THIS

 **squirrel** : weve literally been bestfriends for five years

 **squirrel** : u think it doesnt hurt me to see u like this

 **squirrel** : esp when im in a happy relationship

 **squirrel** : like Momo i care about u

 **Momoring** : now I'm cryin

 **Momoring** : Sana I didn't know you cared about me this much

 **Momoring** : thank you

 **squirrel** : np<3

 **Momoring** : seriously bro if there was a world where Mina and Tzuyu didn't exist I'd date you

 **Momoring** : tho I don't really want a world like that

 **squirrel** : same i like way it is now

 **squirrel** : tho id totally date u too

 **squirrel** : i [mean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFZCx1KVOJs)

 **Momoring** : FFS JUST LET ME LIVE

 **squirrel** : ily bestie (*^^*)♡

 **Momoring** : ugh

 **Momoring** : ily too

 **squirrel** : (*≧ω≦*)

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : hi Mina!

 **Minari** : Hi Momo!

 **Momoring** : are you free next Saturday 

 **Minari** : Uh yeah, why?

 **Momoring** : wanna go to the arcade?

 **Momoring** : we haven't been there in forever 

 **Minari** : Sure

 **Minari** : Is Sana coming with us?

 **Momoring** : nah she's got plans with Tzuyu

 **Minari** : Okay

 **Momoring** : see you then?

 **Minari** : Definitely!

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : if Mina asks you're going out with Tzuyu on Saturday 

 **squirrel** : roger that (￣^￣)ゞ

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : Tzuyu

 **Momoring** : if Mina asks, you're going out with Sana on Saturday okay?

 **Chewy** : You can't tell me what to do

 **Chewy** : ...But yeah sure

 **Momoring** : thanks 

 **Momoring** : you really saved me

 **Chewy** : Finally got the guts to ask her out?

 **Momoring** : it's not really a date until I find out how she feels about me

 **Momoring** : but yeah kinda

 **Chewy** : Good luck, though I don't think you're gonna need it

 **Momoring** : thanks :D

 **Chewy** : No problem

 

_

 

 **Minari** : Chae

 **Minari** : Chae I'm gonna die

 **NojamChae** : Why? What's wrong?

 **Minari** : Momo

 **Minari** : Momo asked me to go to the arcade with her

 **Minari** : You know who went to the arcade as a first date and got herself a girlfriend

 **NojamChae** : ...Sana

 **Minari** : Yes

 **Minari** : And Momo told me Sana was busy with Tzuyu on Saturday

 **Minari** : But I know she's lying since Sana told me that she was annoyed at herself for not having anything to do on Saturday

 **Minari** : Chae I'm dying

 **NojamChae** : YOU GO GET YOURSELF THAT GIRL YOU'VE BEEN PINING OVER MY FRIEND

 **Minari** : Oh my god I'm so scared Momo is killing me

 **NojamChae** : Don't worry Mina

 **NojamChae** : Just treat it like your normal get togethers 

 **Minari** : I'll try

 **Minari** : But like Chae

 **Minari** : I finally found out that the girl I've liked for three years likes me

 **Minari** : I am actually crying

 **NojamChae** : oh sht

 **NojamChae** : Want me to come over with the My Little Pony cds?

 **Minari** : ...

 **Minari** : Yes please

 **NojamChae** :  _broom broom_

 **Minari** : Thanks Chae

 **NojamChae** : No problem 

 **NojamChae** : You are my friend after all :)

 **Minari** : :)

 

_

 

 **squirrel** : uh

 **squirrel** : Mom

 **squirrel** : i kinda forgot to tell you something

 **Momoring** : idk who mom is but go ahead

 **squirrel** : i kinda told Mina i wasnt doing anything this saturday 

 **Momoring** : 

 **Momoring** :  _ **nyoom**_

 **squirrel** : NO MOMO IM SORRY

 **Momoring** :  _ **nyooms faster**_

 **squirrel** : NO MOMO PLEASE

 **Momoring** :  ** _no mercy_**

 **squirrel** : TZUYU COME SAVE ME

 

_

 

At that moment, Tzuyu looks up from her study desk at the ceiling, scrunching her face in worry.

"I could've sworn I heard Sana's voice." Tzuyu shrugs after not hearing anything else, looking back to her papers and slightly uncooked ramyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you have a nice day and eat a lot of good food. This chapter is kinda short but whatever. You get a glimpse into my actual writing but it's not much. Also Michaeng friendship bc I love them. The bond between Satzu is real


	8. Nayeon's bed is on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon accidentally leaves Nayeon's keys in her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk honestly

**everyonesgoals**  has changed the group's name to  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **everyonesgoals** : WHTA DID YOU SHITS DO

 **Momoring** : what makes you think it was us?

 **everyonesgoals** : BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN JEONGYEON SI THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS A PARE KEY TO MY RROM

 **everyonesgoals** : IT HAS TO HAVE BEEN ONE OF YOU GUSY

 **QueenJihyo** : But why?

 **everyonesgoals** : Bc Jeongyeon wouldn't do this

 **everyonesgoals** : I mean yeah its a love hate relationship but Jeong wouldn'T SET MY FUCKING BED ON FIRE

 **NojamJeong** : Uh

 **NojamJeong** : I just entered the chat and let me tell you

 **NojamJeong** : It wasn't me

 **everyonesgoals** : And I trust u bb I know

 **Momoring** : a rare sighting of Nayeon actually being nice to her girlfriend

 **everyonesgoals** : Fuck off Momo you can't even get yourself a gf

 **Momoring** : still get more pussy then you ever did tho

 **everyonesgoals** : B b b b b binch

 **everyonesgoals** : Ill have you know that before Jeongyeon I had my fair share of girls

 **NojamJeong** : And broke my heart because I've been in love with her since high school :(

 **Momoring** : even before you started dating you were mean to her 

 **Momoring** : smh

 **everyonesgoals** : JEONGYEON

 **everyonesgoals** : Maybe it was you after all

 **NojamJeong** : I knew she'd say that

 **Chewy** : Jeongyeon is too lazy and uncreative to do it what are you talking about

 **NojamJeong** : Thank...you?

 **Chewy** : Sorry but it's true

 **everyonesgoals** : Tzuyu why do you only fucking respect Mom, Sana, and Jeongyeon

 **Chewy** : 1. I'm dating Sana

2\. Momo is really soft and helps me with my dance classes

3\. Jeongyeon is sweet and helps me deal with my problems

 **everyonesgoals** : But Jeongyeon literally threatened to burn the only thing that lets me sleep

 **Chewy** : But you're a bitch

 **everyonesgoals** : BACK TO THE ORIGINAL TOPIC

 **everyonesgoals** : WHO BURNED MY BED

 **Minari** : Did you put out the fire?

 **everyonesgoals** : Ofc I fucking did otherwise I'd be dead

 **everyonesgoals** : Doesn't change the fact that the right edge of my bed is fucking burnt

 **squirrel** : why dont u just buy a new mattress and cover

 **everyonesgoals** : Sana thats not the problem I need to know who did this

 **squirrel** : but why

 **everyonesgoals** : So that I can burn them over and over again until they beg for mercy 

 **Savagehyun** has left  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **everyonesgoals** : FUCKING DAHYUN

 

_

 

 **NojamChae** : DAHYUN YOU IDIOT WE ALMOST GOT AWAY WITH IT

 **Savagehyun** : SORRY I PANICKED OKAY

 **NojamChae** : WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 

_

 

 **everyonesgoals** : CHAEYOUNG EXPLAIN

 **NojamChae** : What msakes you think I know

 **everyonesgoals** : The fact that you just had a typo 

 **NojamChae** : Fuk

 **NojamChae** : Fine

 **NojamChae** : Dahyun and I went to Jeongyeon's dorm bc we had something for her and then we saw she wasn't there but Dahyun saw your key on the table

 **NojamChae** : She took it and told me lets go to your house 

 **NojamChae** : I told her no of course 

 **NojamChae** : But she begged me and I gave in so she drove us over

 **NojamChae** : We've only been to your house twice but she memorized the way like I think she knew this was gonna happen

 **NojamChae** : Then we went in and

 **NojamChae** : She saw your pancake mix

 **NojamChae** : And well things went downhill from there

 **everyonesgoals** : How

 **everyonesgoals** : How in the fuck did she 1. set the pancake on fire 2. get to my room??

 **NojamChae** : Dahyun is such a bad cook you wouldn't understand

 **everyonesgoals** : Howd she get it to my room???

 **NojamChae** : I sat in your room because I wanted no part in that and then she came running in with pan on fire, telling me to fix it

 **NojamChae** : I told her to not come in here bc she could get us in trouble but she just ran an tripped, flipping the burning pancake onto your bed

 **Momoring** : I'm fucking crying Dahyun is such an idiot what a genius 

 **Minari** : Momo you just contradicted yourself 

 **Momoring** : Ik but it was on purpose I love Dahyun

 **Chewy** : I can't believe that idiot is my friend

 **squirrel** : im proud to call her my best friend

 **everyonesgoals** : Kim Dahyun is officially cancelled 

 **squirrel** : Nayeon rn:

 

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm gonna kill that bitch

 **NojamChae** : She ran away 

 **everyonesgoals** : Whta

 **NojamChae** : I have no idea where she is

 **NojamChae** : She left after she left the group

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm gonna fucking find her

 **everyonesgoals** : Jihyo helpme

 **QueenJihyo** : No you'll kill me before we find her

 **everyonesgoals** : You'll help me or I kill you rn

 **NojamChae** has added  **Savagehyun** to  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **everyonesgoals** has changed  **Savagehyun** 's name to  **a cancelled BITCH**

 **everyonesgoals** :  _Beg for mercy_

 **NojamChae** : Seriously do it I don't wanna lose you bro :(

 **a cancelled BITCH** : IM SO SORRY NAYEON ILL DO ANYTHING 

 **everyonesgoals** : You have to come with me shopping to buy a new mattress and blanket 

 **everyonesgoals** : And you'll pay

 **QueenJihyo** : Do it Dubu, it's better than death

 **squirrel** : yeah i dont wanna lose u my Dubu

 **a cancelled BITCH** : BUT I DONT HAVE MONEY 

 **a cancelled BITCH** : OR A JOB

 **everyonesgoals** : Momo take me over to Dahyun's

 **Momoring** :  _ **nyoom**_

 **a cancelled BITCH** : MOMO WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME 

 **Momoring** : idk you scare me

 **a cancelled BITCH** : WHY

 **Momoring** : you're a player

 **a cancelled BITCH** : thats rich coming from this university's biGGEST FUCKING PLAYER

 **a cancelled BITCH** : also when have i ever played 

 **Momoring** : when you tried to steal Sana and Jeongyeon

 **a cancelled BITCH** : I DIDNT 

 **a cancelled BITCH** : AND WHY WOULD YOU CARE

_

 

 **Momoring** : I'm scared that you might try to steal Mina thats why

 **a cancelled BITCH** : what

 **a cancelled BITCH** : oh no dont worry momo i would never try to steal mina from you

 **Momoring** : are you sure?

 **a cancelled BITCH** : ofc momo who do you think i am

 **a cancelled BITCH** : so can you stop hating me 

 **Momoring** : okay

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : nvm Nayeon my legs are tired 

 **everyonesgoals** : USELESS

 **a cancelled BITCH** : ALSO WHY ARENT YOU TRYING TO ATTACK CHAE SHE AGREED

 **NojamChae** : HEY DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS

 **everyonesgoals** : Its bc Chae deserves an award for dealing with a girlfriend like you honestly 

 **everyonesgoals** : I dont understand how she hasnt broken up with you yet

 **NojamChae** : What?

 **a cancelled BITCH** : whta

 **everyonesgoals** : What

 **NojamChae** : Did you just say we're dating?

 **everyonesgoals** : Uh yeah

 **squirrel** : havent u guys been dating since u kissed each pther on Chae's bday

 **a cancelled BITCH** : no

 **a cancelled BITCH** : we decided it was a drunken mistake and forgot about it

 **Chewy** : Wait you guys didn't know that they weren't dating?

 **Momoring** : but you moved in togther right afterwards?

 **a cancelled BITCH** : yeah bc chaeyoung's brother had just died so she needed moral support and I needed someone to share the rent with

 **NojamChae** : So yeah we aren't dating guys

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh that's sad :(

 **a cancelled BITCH** : why

 **QueenJihyo** : Bc I was hardcore shipping you guys

 **QueenJihyo** : Well okay 

 **Minari** : Why would you think they were dating though? The only kinda evidence of that is their drunk kiss and them moving in together 

 **everyonesgoals** : Oh yeah also the fact that they profess their love for each other on the daily 

 **Minari** : Okay but I've told Dahyun I love her many times and Momo said she loved Dahyun today

 **Minari** : And Sana constantly kisses us whenever she sees us (on the cheek Tzuyu)

 **everyonesgoals** : Well yeah I guess so

 **Momoring** : But wait how come you guys knew?

 **Chewy** : I live next to them, sometimes they scream about how single they are 

 **Chewy** : Also I've never heard any moans or suspicious sounds from their apartment 

 **a cancelled BITCH** : yeah but we've heard those sound from yours -_-

 **squirrel** : Tzuyus bed is more comfortable than mine okay

 **NojamJeong** : No need for that info moving on

 **Minari** : Chae's my best friend so I'd know if they were dating

 **everyonesgoals** : WAIT WHAT

 **everyonesgoals** : YOU AND CHAE ARE BEST FRIENDS????

 **Minari** : Well, yeah, we're really close

 **everyonesgoals** : Well 

 **everyonesgoals** : I had no idea 

 **QueenJihyo** : Neither did I this is a day of discovery 

 **Momoring** : I knew :D

 **Minari** : Well you are my other best friend Momo

 **NojamJeong** : Well this was an eventful day

 **a cancelled BITCH** has changed their name to  **dubu**

 **everyonesgoals** : I haven't forgotten about you Dubu

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm coming for you

 **dubu** : WHY CANT YOU JUST LET ME BE

 **everyonesgoals** : Bc I'm a sadist 

 **NojamJeong** : No joke 

 **QueenJihyo** : OkAY AND THIS IS WHERE WE STOP TALKING GOOD NIGHT GUYS 

 **Momoring** : good night Jihyo

 **squirrel** : gn~ (っ˘ω˘ς )

 **everyonesgoals** : Good night\

 **Minari** : Good night Jihyo

 **Chewy** : Good night 

 **NojamJeong** : Good night 

 **NojamChae** : Night Jihyo

 **dubu** : gn

 **QueenJihyo** : :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT COUNT HOW MANY TIMES I WROTE EVERYONESGAOLS IN THIS IM SO


	9. miMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina likes the plushie that Momo got her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna be mostly writing but I must sacrifice texting to get Mimo together so yeah
> 
> Also 100 kudos?? Thank youuuuuuu
> 
> (Btw anything thats written in these ' ', are Momo's thoughts, just in case anyone might be confused.)

Mina nervously runs her hands through her hair, the thought of the arcade date fresh in her mind. Fear and excitement mix weirdly inside her stomach, creating what people call 'butterflies'. A bing sound is heard from her phone and Mina jumps at the suddenness. She looks down to see 'Momoring' flashing on her phone. A smile cracks on her face before she can stop it.

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : Are you ready?

 **Minari** : Yep! Just let me put on my lipstick

 **Momoring** : Okay! :)

 

_

 

Momo shakes in her seat, scared out of her mind. She glances back to see the penguin plushie being carefully hidden under the back seat.

'I'm finally gonna tell her. I'm gonna tell her that I like her. Shit." The brunette thinks. 

She fumbles for her phone, fingers flipping and tripping over themselves.

 

_

 

 **Momoring** : Sana I am gonna shit in my seat

 **squirrel** : u r evil texting me at 10 am

 **Momoring** : you deserve it for making me go through this

 **squirre** **l** : calm down its not like anythings gonna happen

 **Momoring** : what if she doesn't like anything? what if she secretly hates me and only agreed because she's nice? what if she's actually an alien and was sent to capture us because we have super powers?

 **Momoring** : that would explain her hypnotism 

 **squirrel** : Momo stop being paranoid if that was true she wouldnt have spent three yyears with us

 **Momoring** : but what if she wanted to gain our trust

 **squirrel** : Momo

 **squirrel** : chill

 **Momoring** : OH SHIT SHES COMING

 **squirrel** : GET UR GF

 **Momoring** : I HATE YOU

 **squirrel** : <3

 

_

 

"Momo?" Momo immediately drops her phone, looking up at her date who doesn't know she's on a date. Mina bends down and sits, giving Momo one of her softest smiles. The poor girl can't do anything but stare at the beautiful girl in front of her. 

"Momo? Are you gonna start driving?" The older girl snaps out of it and nods. 

"Uh of course. Yes, driving. That's how we're gonna get to the arcade." Mina giggles in her seat, looking back to the road. The giggles make Momo's heart do a little jump of happiness, but Momo herself shivers in fear.

'If she's gonna keep giggling like that I'm gonna need an ambulance.' 

They fall into a silence that Momo is uncomfortable with. Mina seems pretty comfortable though, so Momo doesn't say anything. After a while, Mina coughs before mumbling something that Momo didn't get. She leans a little towards Mina.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" 

"Why the arcade all of a sudden?" Mina says right into her ear. Momo almost swears as she jumps back into her seat. 

"Why'd you scream it into my ear?" The older moans. Once again, Mina giggles, flipping Momo's heart like a pizza.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be funny. And I was right. But yeah why the arcade?" Momo suddenly wishes she didn't ask Mina to repeat what she said because had no idea what to reply.

"Uh, well, we haven't been there in forever? And since we haven't hung out a lot since Sana started dating Tzuyu, which was six months ago, I thought maybe we should bond?" Uncertain of her answer, Momo looks over to her crush, who's still smiling. She smiles as well, lightening the mood. 

"That's a great idea, thanks for not completely cutting me off." Dramatically, Momo gasps.

"I could never! Now let's play some music to pump the mood!" Momo turns on the bluetooth, connecting it to her phone before turning on 'Tell Me' at full volume. The two start to dance, having memorized this choreography long ago for fun. They exaggerate the 'eomeona!', smiling at each other. After about three replays of 'Tell Me', they finally reach the arcade. Momo pauses 'Tell Me' and tells Mina to head out first, wanting to take the penguin plushie with her. Then, she thought about how hard it would be to hide it from her while they were playing and decided to leave it in the car. She climbs out of the car, running over to the other side where her date was. Something soft forms in her when she sees Mina chewing slightly on her bottom lip, her purse in her hands. 

"Hey! Come on, lets go in." Mina looks a little startled before recovering and walking into the arcade with Momo. 

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Momo starts, craning her head towards Mina. The younger girl smirks, shaking her purse in front of Momo.

"I bet I could beat you at shooting games." Momo, startled by Mina's sudden confidence, smirks back. She stretches her hand out and holds onto Mina's purse.

"You're on."

 

_

 

"When the fuck did you get so good at this?" Groaned Momo, lolling her head back after her fourth loss. Mina laughs a little, poking at Momo's cheek, causing Momo to scrunch her nose.  
  
  
"Remember all those times after exams when I told you I was going to study?" The elder leans sideways on the chair, resting her head on the heel of her palm to look at Mina.

"Yeah?"   
  
  
"I was actually in here playing shooting games." Deeply offended, Momo slams her hand on the chair and gets off of it.   
  
  
"Without us?!?!" Mina shyly smiles, ducking her head trying to seem innocent. But Momo knew the truth. She narrowed her eyes at Mina. 

 

"You traitor... You know what? Since you went out without us, we're gonna play racing games." Without waiting for an answer, she grabs her dates hand, pulling her towards the racing side of the arcade. Sounds of protest echo from behind her. 

 

"But you're really good at those!" Momo sniggers, eyes on the prize as she starts to see the racing area.

 

"And you were good at the shooting games, for an unfair reason, not to mention." Mina can only huff in response, because damn she right. They reach the racing games soon after, Momo letting go of Mina's hands to crack her own. The brunette turns to the other, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

"Lets go." Of course, Momo wins, five more times at that, putting Mina in a depressed mood. While letting out a satisfied 'ah', Momo leans back on her chair, arms outstretched. She peeps at Mina, who's pouting and slouching on her chair. 

 

"Aw come on. Let's go to the claw machines, you always get cute plushie's out of those." Momo says, trying to cheer her up and completely forgetting about the plushie that she already has for her. Mina shakes her head, still pouting. 

 

'How in the actual fuck is she cuter than everything on Earth? How???' Momo proceeds to ask herself. 

 

"Come on, you'll feel better." Momo nudges her, and she cracks a smile.

 

"Okay." They make their way over and Mina stands in front of a machine filled with penguin plushies. In it is the one Momo was able to fish out after a million tries and too many won for a university student. 

 

"Woah..." Mina trails off. Momo turns to look at the machine, flashbacks of her aching fingers all too fresh in her mind(she did go like yesterday so).

 

"I'm gonna play this one." The younger, of course, states. The elder, however, does not feel too good about this. She starts to tug on Mina's sleeve.

 

"How about another one? There's a new Pokémon one over there? We could get a squirtle for Nayeon?" Mina scoffs. 

 

"You think I would pass up a chance to get an adorable penguin plushie to get Nayeon a squirtle? You're wrong. Plus she has like five." Momo groans, still tugging on her sleeve.

 

"But you have like fifteen penguin plushies!" Mina pulls her sleeve away.

 

"Yeah, but not this one. Why don't you want me to try it anyways?" Momo freezes, man she never knows how to answer Mina does she?

 

"I just think you might not be able to get one. And I don't want you to be depressed, you know?" Mina cracks her fingers, walking up to the machine.

 

"I don't think so, I have a good feeling about this one." 

 

'And I surely don't.'

 

Mina inserts a few coins and the game begins to start up. Momo almost bites her nails, hoping that Mina gets a different one from the one that Momo managed to get her. Mina starts to move the joystick, and to Momo's utter horror, the claw stands right above the one Momo won. Then, as if mocking Momo's hard work, Mina presses the button and the claw reaches for it, picking up the oversized penguin with a pink bow tie. This all seems to happen in slow motion, until Mina yeps happily and claps, taking out her prize. She turns to Momo, a grin on her face, but the other girl can't help but feel defeated. Mina tilts her head, unconsciously tilting the penguin with her.

 

"Momo? What's wrong?" All the poor girl can do is dryly laugh, taking her hands away from her face.

 

"Nothing! Nothing at all! It's just, that one's kinda ugly, don't you think?" Mina frowns, petting her penguin on its disgusting penguin top hat with it's disgusting pink ribbon.

 

"No! How dare you say that? I picked this one because it was the most adorable! Look at its adorable pink bow tie! And its small cane with a pink end. It's so cute!"

 

'You damn right it is. Fucking adorable, knew you'd say that.' Momo sighs, accepting her fate.

 

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I just have no taste in penguins." Mina pats her head, ruffling it a little as well.

 

"It's okay. Let's go play some DDR so that you can feel better." Momo grins, grabbing Mina's hand.

 

"Let's go!" And thats how they spend the rest of their evening, alternating between games Momo's good at and games Mina's good at. Somehow, they begin to count who has won in what category of games, but they lost count half-way as they were too immersed in the games. By the time they were done with almost all the games, it was three pm and they were almost out of money.

 

"Okay, Momo, I think we should stop, we're gonna have no food to eat otherwise." Momo stops in her tracks. She begins to turn for the car, already pulling out her keys.

 

"No way are we finishing this da-y," Momo saves herself from accidentally saying date. "without food." Mina giggles, squeezing her penguin. Momo looks up at the sky.

 

'God, do you see this fucking shit?'

 

"Knew food would make you stop." Momo nods vigorously.

 

"Of course! Food is the only reason we are here." Mina catches up to Momo, linking their arms so that she doesn't lose her as the arcade is getting crowded.

 

"So I'm guess you want jokbal?" The elder clicks her tongue, pointing at Mina.

 

"You know it, bitch." Momo realizes she called her crush bitch. "Oh wait, shit sorry, you aren't a bitch." Mina laughs, slightly squeezing on Momo's elbow, but Momo only smiles in response, turning to look at the beautiful girl beside her. 

 

They reach the car and Momo rushes ahead and, of course, being the gentlewoman that she is, opens the door for Mina. She motions towards the door, bowing dramatically and making Mina laugh while entering before closing the door. She makes a dash towards her side and immediately starts driving towards the nearest jokbal restaurant when she sits down. After playing '24 hours' two times, which is a song Momo adores despite being teased for her performance, they reach the jokbal restaurant. They make their way inside and sit down before ordering one jokbal. Momo slouches down on the table, moving the it as her stomach rumbles. 

 

"Ugh, I'm so hungry. All I ate this morning was one egg toast sandwich. Sana ate the other three." Mina rolls her eyes, poking at Momo's outstretched arms.

 

"Stop complaining, the foods gonna get here soon." Momo sits up, almost breaking Mina's finger.

 

"Okay but when is soon? Like soon is such a vague and annoying word like 'the food is coming soon' 'the movie is coming soon', when is soon?! You can't not give me an exact time!" Momo's rant, unfortunately, did not go unheard. The younger face palms, her eyes rolling behind her closed eyelids. Momo could feel eyes glaring at her head like laserbeams pointing at a target. She shrinks into her chair, trying to make herself seem smaller. Eventually, the only thing that can be seen is the top of Momo's dark brown hair. 

 

"Momo?" A hum is the only response Mina gets. She groans before crawling under the table, finding herself in the same knee hugging position. 

 

"C'mon, don't be embarrassed. The food'll get here soon and you'll miss it." 

 

"Sorry." Momo murmurs. Mina shakes her head. 

 

"You have no reason to be." She grabs Momo's arm, shoving her towards her seat.

 

"Come on, sit on the chair." Momo slowly climbs out and Mina follows, petting down her shirt as she finally settles down. A few moments after they've sat back down, a man walks towards them, the platter on his hand spreading wonderful aromas around the place. Momo's almost 100% sure that if that guy isn't gonna serve it to this table she'll just steal it from whoever he gives it to. Thankfully, the guy stands right infront of them before putting down a plate of drool-worthy jokbal and all it's other sides. Momo almost stuffs her face in it. 

 

"Patience." She hears Mina say as she picks up her chopsticks. Momo hurriedly does the same, hoping to get as much jokbal in her as possible. Then she remembers something.

 

"Mina?"

 

"Yeah?" Mina replied as she rips a piece of lettuce.

 

"Remember that game we used to play?" Momo looks to see Mina staring at her, eyebrow raised.

 

"What game?" Momo smirks. 

 

'I've got the advantage.'

 

"The lettuce wrap one?" A look of realization suddenly zaps across Mina's face, and she's immediately attacking the jokbal, trying to cut a small piece to put on the lettuce. Momo gasps.

 

"Not on my watch..." She whispers to herself as she rips a piece of lettuce. They both start putting things in the wrap that they know the other will like, even though speed isn't the point of this game. Still, they both rush to place the lettuce infront of each other, concealing the inside. They each bite into the lettuce wrap the other made for them, grabbing onto it before it falls. 

 

Momo immediately tastes the slight spiciness of the kimchi and hot pepper, but it quickly gets cancelled out by the extra jokbal. Then the saltiness of the saewoojut comes in and Momo is overjoyed. Mina also seems to be enjoying her her wrap with some raw garlic and ssamjang, the saewoojut dribbling all over the top. After they're done, they stare at each other, both sporting a dubious look with their arms crossed. Then, Mina speaks up: 

 

"Lettuce level?" 

 

"7/10."

 

"Jokbal level?"

 

"10/10."

 

"Saewoojut level?"

 

"8/10."

 

"Overall satisfaction level?"

 

"8/10." Mina slouches, her arms unfurling. 

 

"I'm never gonna be able to recreate that perfect wrap I made, am I?" Momo shakes her head, remembering when Mina made her the literal most perfect letttuce wrap in existence. The lettuce we crisp and fresh, making a light snapping sound indicating it wasn't too hard. She had picked the largest piece of pepper to make sure the spiciness didn't immediately get cancelled, but actually stayed during the whole experience. And you can never go wrong with jokbal, unless you put too little. 

 

'I think that's when I fell in love with her."

 

"I still need to ask my questions." Mina smirks, knowing what her answers will be. Momo seemed surprised, but still went on to ask.

 

"Lettuce level?" 

 

"8/10." 

 

"Damn it, I can never get the right piece of lettuce." Momo sighs. "Jokbal level?" 

 

"0/10." Momo's jaw drops. 

 

"What?! Zero?!" Mina still has that obnoxious smirk on her face and Momo wants to scream because  _how on Earth could she give jokbal a zero percent_. 

 

"Just continue asking." She (annoyingly) cooly answers. Momo frowns. 

 

"Saewoojut level?" 

 

"10/10." 

 

"Overall satisfaction level?" 

 

"6/10." Momo grabs her heart as it actually, physically hurts. She also slams her right arm on the table for the dramatic effect.

 

"I can't believe... That's my lowest score ever!" Mina pats Momo's arm. 

 

"You wanna know why?" Momo only glares up at her. 

 

"You put no jokbal in my wrap. I guess you were too hyped up." The older girl flails. 

 

"I FORGOT JOKBAL!!!!" She flops down on the table, all life drained out of her. Mina laughs, stroking Momo's hair. 

 

"It's fine, just make another one for me." Momo looks up, a pout on her face. 

 

"I won't forget jokbal this time." Mina gives her one of those 'I have seen actual Jesus' smiles while giggling. 

 

"I know you won't." So Momo makes her another wrap, and feeds it to her. Mina then demands to make her a wrap as well, and they end up doing this the whole time. 

 

They finish up most of the jokbal and pay before leaving, joking and teasing each other.

 

As Momo climbs in the drivers seat, she notices the penguin plushie she was meant to confess with. Her heart drops, remembering what she has to do now. She sits down, trying to swallow down her heart that's apparently trying to crawl out of her body. She doesn't touch anything. 

 

"Momo? What's wrong? Why aren't you starting the car?" Momo gulps again before taking all of courage that she's bottled up and letting it loose. 

 

"Myoui Mina, did you enjoy today?" Mina is taken aback by the sudden seriousness, but bounces back just in time. 

 

"Of course I did, it was amazing. We got to go the arcade together finally after six months and we played all the games we used to. I got an adorable plushie that I can add to my collection, and we played our jokbal game. Sure it was kind of a mess but you made a lot of other wrap's that tasted amazing." Momo grins, a sudden good feeling blooming inside her. She reaches to the backseat and grabs the plushie that she won for Mina. She sets it on her lap while laying her eyes on it.

 

"I know you already have it, even though I tried my hardest not to let you win it, I won you this plushie. Yesterday I spent like a million won trying to get this son of a bitch and I finally did after 1737 tries. Yet you still won it with ease. The reason I tried my best to get this penguin plushie is because," She looks up at Mina. "I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. I've loved you for like three years now and I have no idea how to say this other than please date me because I love you, more than you could ever know." Mina just sits there, in awe, her mouth literally open in shock. Momo waits for an answer but it doesn't come in a yes or a no. It comes in a kiss that Momo definitely wasn't expecting and that honestly kinda hurt a little, but she didn't mind because  _oh my god she is actually making out with Myoui Mina_. She immediately began unclipping her seat belt, pushing the penguin out of the way, and wrapping her arms around Mina's neck. Momo's lips are soon there instead, biting softly at her smooth skin. She let's go for a second, softly head butting Mina. 

 

"Your house or mine?" Mina glares, an equal amount of lust flaring in her eyes. 

 

"Yours." They drive over and Momo finally sleeps with the woman she's always wanted to sleep with this whole time. 

 

After about three rounds, they're both too tired and limp to do anything else. As they make their way into the shower, Momo asks what to do with the extra penguin. Mina gives her an Eskimo kiss before saying: 

 

"Keep it so we can match."

 

Hirai Momo thinks she died that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!! All of my kids debuted and I'm so happy also QUEENS SNSD HAD A COMEBACK AND YOU BET YOUR ASS IM WRITING A FIC BASED ON THE SOOYOUNG/YURI THING IN ALL NIGHT. Except not with Sooyoung and Yuri sorry I don't know enough about their personalities to do that bUT, 2yeon works so.
> 
> Also sorry if I don't get the arcades right. Where I live this is how arcades sorta work so.


	10. Minatozaki Sana is evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm probably gonna end this after about four chapters. No one really seems to like it and I'm not having a lot of fun writing it since there's no encouragement to continue so.... Yeah.

**squirrel** : guys

 **squirrel** : i shit u not

 **squirrel** : Momo and Mina r currently cuddling naked

 **everyonesgoals** : OH MY GOD WHAT

 **everyonesgoals** : SEND A PIC 

 **squirrel** : no Momo's boobs r exposed

 **everyonesgoals** : Idc Ive already seen them send

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon wtf

 **everyonesgoals** : Everyone here already knows Momo and I used to fuk around

 **QueenJihyo** : Ik but dial it down

 **QueenJihyo** : Anyways

 **QueenJihyo** : Mimo finally decided to stop being dense asses and slept with each other

 **QueenJihyo** : God has smiled upon us

 **dubu** : IM CRYNI

 **Chewy** : Why're you here?

 **dubu** : BC THEY HAE BENE MY OTP FOR THREE YEARS 

 **dubu** : THERE WAS O MUCH TENSION

 **dubu** : IMSO HAPPY

 **squirrel** : ME TOO BITCH HIGH FIVE

 **dubu** : HIGH FIVE 

 **squirrel** : u dont know how fukin awkward itd be when u r with the two of em in a rrom

 **squirrel** : like when wed get back from movies n stuff

 **squirrel** : theyd just lay next to each other

 **squirrel** : and fukin stare

 **squirrel** : I DIDNT EVEN EXIST HALF THE TIME

 **Chewy** : Well know you have me to hang out with 

 **squirrel** : yes i do ily 

 **Chewy** : I love you too

 **everyonesgoals** : Enough of this shit it took you guys only a year it took these idiots three

 **squirrel** : tru

 **NojamChae** : I'm so proud 

 **NojamChae** : Mina's finally gonna stop complaining about how beautiful Momo is every five seconds 

 **NojamJeong** : You don't know that for sure

 **NojamJeong** : Tzuyu only complained about how adorable Sana is more after they got together 

 **Chewy** : Jeongyeon...

 **NojamJeong** : Oh shit

 **NojamJeong** : Sorry Tzuyu didn't mean to expose you

 **NojamJeong** : I mean

 **NojamJeong** : It never happened 

 **dubu** : thats some shady shit

 **NojamJeong** : Shut it Dahyun

 **dubu** : YOU SEE NAYEON IM NOT TRYING TO STEAL YOUR GIRL

 **everyonesgoals** : You still a hoe I don't trust hoes

 **dubu** : I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A HOE

 **dubu** : BRO AM I A HOE

 **NojamChae** : No you aren't bro it's okay don't cry

 **dubu** : thanks bro

 **dubu** : i appreciate (つω`｡)

 **NojamChae** : Np bro

 **QueenJihyo** : Anyways

 **QueenJihyo** : When will those idiots wake up 

 **squirrel** : idk

 **squirrel** : probably soon

 **squirrel** : i think they just woke up actually 

 **QueenJihyo** : We need to celebrate them getting together 

 **squirrel** : u didnt celebrate when Tzuyu and i got together (｡╯︵╰｡)

 **everyonesgoals** : Yeah bc you guys were already having sex and were basically dating without labeling it as dating

 **dubu** : it wasnt something that changed a lot tbh tzuyu just started being nicer to you

 **QueenJihyo** : Yeah you guys were so obvious even Momo, the densest out of all of us, noticed that you liked each other

 **squirrel** : ok ok i get Tzuyu and werent special enough

 **Chewy** : No, don't say that baby we're better than Mimo and 2yeon 

 **squirrel** : we are(^‿^)

 **Chewy** : Yeah we are

 **everyonesgoals** : No you aren't bitch tf who do you think you are

 **Chewy** : At least I'm nice to my gf, back off

 **dubu** : ohhhh

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm so nice to Jeongyeon 

 **everyonesgoals** : Right Jeongyeon

 **everyonesgoals** : Tell them I'm nice Jeongyeon

 **NojamJeong** : She's really nice

 **everyonesgoals** : SEE

 **NojamJeong** : When we're alone

 **everyonesgoals** : JEONGYEON 

 **NojamJeong** : Sorry, but I won't lie babe

 **NojamJeong** : She's so nice to when we aren't around you guys actually

 **NojamJeong** : Like we'd go out on dates and she'd be nice but then we come on here and she's mean :(

 **everyonesgoals** : See I'm nice

 **squirrel** : GUYS CODE RED CODE RED

 **QueenJihyo** : What what happened 

 **Chewy** : What's wrong?

 **squirrel** : I HEAR MOANING

 **squirrel** : ABORT MISSION ABORT 

 **dubu** : HA HA 

 **Chewy** : Are you making fun of my baby?

 **dubu** : no i deeply apologize 

 **Chewy** : You better

 **Chewy** : Sana just make a sound

 **NojamJeong** : Yeah Sana just cough or bang a pan 

 **QueenJihyo** : Sana?

 **Chewy** : Sana?

 **Momoring** : Sana is dead. Y'all are next. Love, Momo

 **Chewy** : MOMO WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY

 **Minari** : She didn't do anything

 **Momoring** : SANA FUCKING WALKED IN ON US

 **Momoring** : HOW CAN YOU NOT BE MAD MINA

 **Minari** : ...

 **Minari** : Momo, please... I'm more embarrassed than anything

 **Chewy** : Where is my baby?

 **Momoring** : Sana's fine she's just curled up on the floor looking for all the things she did wrong in life

 **squirrel** : YET I CANT FIND THEM

 **squirrel** : I HAVE WITNESSED WHAT CANNOT BE UNWITNESSED 

 **Momoring** : chill Sana you've seen me like that before

 **squirrel** : YEAH BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHING WITH MINA

 **Momoring** : fortunately 

 **everyonesgoals** : Wait Momo

 **Momoring** : yeah?

 **everyonesgoals** : Out of everyone in this chat

 **everyonesgoals** : Who  _havent_ you slept with?

 **Momoring** : uh

 **Momoring** : well

 **Momoring** : Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Jihyo 

 **dubu** : and you call me a hoe

 **Momoring** : hey okay I met half of you through sleeping with them and the other half through the people I slept with

 **Minari** : Still isn't nice to know you've slept with four other people on this chat

 **Momoring** : I'm sorry baby I won't sleep with them again

 **Minari** : I know

 **QueenJihyo** : Well

 **QueenJihyo** : When did this happen?

 **squirrel** : OHH LET ME TELL THE STORY

 **Momoring** : no Sana fuk off this is our love story

 **Momoring** : so I went and I asked Sana what to do about Mina

 **squirrel** : im very good at advice btw

 **everyonesgoals** : Shut up Sana no one cares

 **squirrel** : (╥_╥)

 **Momoring** : she told me to go on a date with Mina and buy her a plushie

 **Momoring** : and a bunch of other shit I can't remember

 **squirrel** : r00d

 **Momoring** : so then we went out and I asked her out and it was all good

 **Minari** : She was so cute and flustered I have never seen Momo look so scared and then I found out it was just because she was scared to tell me she likes me how adorable is that

 **Momoring** : AW BABE

 **Minari** : Oh crap

 **Minari** : I didn't mean to rant I

 **NojamChae** : It's fine Mina you have the right to speak about how cute your gf is

 **everyonesgoals** : Not on this chat though don't bring this love dovey shit on here

 **QueenJihyo** : Literally two seconds ago you were bragging about your relationship with Jeongyeon don't be a hypocrite 

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm above you guys

 **Chewy** : You ain't shit Nayeon 

 **everyonesgoals** : Binch

 **Chewy** : Don't binch me

 **QueenJihyo** : ANYWAYS

 **QueenJihyo** : Let's go out to celebrate 

 **QueenJihyo** : And just to go out we haven't been out together in a long time

 **squirrel** : whatre u talkin bout we literally went to the movies last weekend

 **QueenJihyo** : Let's go out and have some tteokbokki

 **dubu** : OH MY GOD YES I WOULD KILL FOR SOME TTEOKBOKKI

 **NojamJeong** : How about we go out now?

 **Minari** : Yeah, lets

 **Momoring** : lets get dressed up babe

 **Minari** : Right after you

 **squirrel** : im gonna have to deal with this shit everyday now

 **squirrel** : remind me why i wanted them to get together again

 **dubu** : so your best friend could be in a happy relationship and not suffer thinking she was in a one-sided relationship

 **squirrel** : not worth it

 **everyonesgoals** : Damn Dubu you get deep after noon

 **dubu** : my sleep has left me so now i am sad

 **QueenJihyo** : Stfu and get dressed you idiots 

 **everyonesgoals** : You arent the boss of me

 **QueenJihyo** : Still got those passwords

 **everyonesgoals** : Jeongyeon should I wear my pink shirt or my purple one?

 **NojamJeong** : You should wear your password on your forehead

 **everyonesgoals** : IM NOT CHEATING ON YOU I SWEAR

 **QueenJihyo** : She has files of random pictures and videos of you so that when you aren't there she can watch something to feel like you are

 **everyonesgoals** : JIHYO

 **everyonesgoals** : ILL FUCKING KILL YOU JUST YOU WAIT

 **NojamJeong** : ...

 **NojamJeong** : Nayeon I'm gonna move in with you 

 **everyonesgoals** : what

 **NojamJeong** : I practically live there anyways

 **NojamJeong** : And Chungha has been bringing Sejeong over way too much

 **everyonesgoals** : I

 **everyonesgoals** : Jihyo I fucking love you

 **QueenJihyo** : You're welcome

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!! I hope you have a rlly nice day and do something you like today!


	11. Chaeyoung is bad with feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon is done with Nayeon, which somehow leads to Chaeyoung running away from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been so so busy with school and life and everything in general but I'm baAAAAAAAAAACK with one more chapter idk when I'm gonna update next

**NojamJeong** : I'm ungirlfriending Nayeon

 **Momoring** : you mean just breaking up with her?

 **NojamJeong** : Whatever it is, I hate Nayeon

 **dubu** : spill the tea 

 **everyonesgoals** : NOOOOOOOO DONT HATE ME:(

 **squirrel** : oh shit

 **NojamJeong** : I actually wanted to move in with her sigh

 **everyonesgoals** : You still do ok don't pretend like you don't 

 **dubu** : whatd nayeon do 

 **Chewy** : She was probably just being herself 

 **squirrel** : rip Im Nayeon

 **everyonesgoals** : I'll actually kill you Chou Tzuyu 

 **Chewy** : Okay but who has super strength?

 **NojamJeong** :  **cough**

 **everyonesgoals** : I love you bby I'm sorry:((

 **Momoring** : ok I'm curious what happened?

 **NojamJeong** : SO

 **NojamJeong** : We were just watching How to Train Your Dragon and cuddling

 **NojamJeong** : Before Nayeon's dumbass decides to mf put her ugly ass goblin feet on me

 **squirrel** : GOBLIN FEET-

 **dubu** : NAYEON IS ACTUALLY MF DEAD NOW RIP 

 **everyonesgoals** : ITS NOT MY FAULT MY FEET ARE LONG

 **NojamJeong** : DONT PUT THEM ON ME 

 **NojamJeong** : I'm not gonna move in if this is the shit I have to deal with 

 **everyonesgoals** : I'm gonna cry:,(

 **Momoring** : Jeong you made your girlfriend sad

 **Momoring** : don't make your gf sad

 **NojamJeong** : Oh please Momo you just got a gf what would you know

 **Momoring** : e x c u s e y o u 

 **Momoring** : I had gf's before this

 **dubu** :  **cough** fuckbuddies  **cough**  

 **NojamJeong** : Yeah I would know I was one of them 

 **Momoring** : ok so maybe I did more sleeping around than dating but

 **QueenJihyo** : Wait so Mina's your first gf?

 **Momoring** : ....

 **Momoring** : maybe....

 **NojamChae** : THAT IS THE CUTEST SHIT

 **NojamJeong** : WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE 

 **NojamChae** : I AM AN ADULT 

 **NojamJeong** : You are five

 **NojamChae** : No I'm not???

 **NojamChae** : I'm not even the youngest in this chat

 **dubu** : ok but tzuyu is 45 mentally 

 **NojamChae** : Not gonna argue with facts

 **Minari** : Oh no.....

 **Minari** : I feel bad now...

 **Momoring** : why whats wrong baby what's making you feel bad?

 **squirrel** :  ~~whipped~~

 **Momoring** : I'll send screenshots of you talking about Tzuyu I swear

 **squirrel** :  ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

 **Momoring** : but yeah what's wrong Mina?

 **Minari** : You aren't my first gf....

 **Momoring** : Oh

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh no Momo capitalized 

 **Minari** : No I'm sorry Momoring:(((( 

 **Momoring** : hey its okay ofc most people have dated at this age I'm the weird one for never dating 

 **Minari** : You're not weird 

 **squirrel** : debatable 

 **Momoring** : stfu you call yourself a squirrel

 **squirrel** : BC THEYRE CUTE N IM CUTE TOO

 **Momoring** : anyways

 **Momoring** : can I ask who it was?

 **Minari** : Well...

 **NojamChae** : It was me

 **Momoring** : WTA

 **squirrel** : WAT

 **QueenJihyo** : What

 **everyonesgoals** : WTHA

 **Chewy** : Well this is surprising 

 **NojamChae** : Mina and I used to go to high school together did you forget?

 **Momoring** : oh right

 **dubu** : ah yes I remember those days

 **NojamChae** : Dubu why do you look like you're gonna cry?

 **dubu** : nvm that 

 **squirrel** : wait whyd u two break up

 **Minari** : It just wasn't working when I went to college 

 **Minari** : Plus I met Momo then and well..

 **Momoring** : omf

 **Momoring** : did I ruin your relationship with Chae?

 **Minari** : Oh no! No! No! It's just I was already moving on so 

 **Minari** : And Chae was actually only dating me because she liked someone else

 **NojamCha** **e** : What no I didn't 

 **Minari** : Chae we talked about this

 **Minari** : Don't deny your feelings for her

 **dubu** : feelings for who

 **dubu** : i feel left out:((

 **dubu** : im your best friend chae

 **NojamChae** : Uhhhh

 **NojamChae** has left  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **everyonesgoals** : Ah yes good times

 **everyonesgoals** : But fuck you Dahyun for the My Little Pony bed sheets

 **dubu** : you're welcome

 **dubu** : but whyd chae leave

 **Momoring** : wow I think after I started dating I have realized how dense people can be

 **everyonesgoals** : Oh please Momo don't start acting like you're hot shit when you're just shit 

 **Momoring** : not like last week you were telling me that I can't wear revealing clothing because it's 'for your eyes only' 

 **NojamJeong** : What

 **Minari** : What 

 **dubu** : ok this is cute and all but where's chae

 **Chewy** : You live with her

 **dubu** : we were in her room but i went to mine for a second and heard a loud crash and now that im looking shes gone

 **dubu** : but her room is a goddamn mess i think her powers freaked out on her again 

 

_

 

 

 **Minari** :  I'm so sorry Chae oh my god are you okay

 **Minari** : I shouldn't have said that in front of her

 **NojamChae** : Yeah I'm fine

 **NojamCha** **e** : I just needed some fresh air

 **NojamChae** : Idk how to deal with this

 **Minari** : Why don't you just tell her Chae

 **NojamChae** : No she just thinks of us as friends 

 **NojamChae** : That's why I'm her bro, nothing more nothing less

 **Minari** : Chae

 **Minari** : She doesn't call anyone else bro

 **Minari** : It's obvious you matter to her

 **NojamChae** : Not really it's just a pet name

 **NojamCha** **e** : Sana has one for her too

 **Minari** : They dated in the past 

 **NojamChae** : Aren't dating anymore 

 **Minari** : Just 

 **Minari** : Stay safe okay

 **NojamChae** : You're acting like you aren't talking to someone with telekinesis 

 **NojamChae** : I'll be fine 

 **Minari** : Okay:(

 **Minari** : Talk to me if you get sad

 **NojamChae** : Sure Mina

 

_

 

 **dubu** : okay you guys im actually worried

 **dubu** : she hasnt come back yet and its dark out

 **dubu** : my heart wont stop beating im so scared

 **QueenJihyo** : I'm sure she's fine

 **QueenJihyo** : This is Chaeyoung were talking about remember?

 **QueenJihyo** : She has more common sense than to get herself into trouble 

 **everyonesgoals** : Yeah she's probably just upset 

 **dubu** : that still worries me

 **dubu** : whys she so upset 

 **dubu** : who hurt her

 **dubu** : who does she like

 **dubu** : im scared thats it im going out

 **QueenJihyo** : No wait Dubu she'll be back soon

 **NojamJeong** : She's gone...

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh shit

 

_

 

 

 **QueenJihyo** : Please tell her

 **NojamChae** : Jihyo 

 **NojamChae** : Please not you too

 **QueenJihyo** : You don't understand okay she cares about you so much

 **QueenJihyo** : She left the fucking house to look for you

 **QueenJihyo** : She'll probably be sending out duplicates sooner or later and one will find you and squeeze out the truth

 **NojamChae** : Shit

 **NojamChae** : She'll hurt herself she's reckless she doesn't know how to walk on rock safely something bad'll happen 

 **QueenJihyo** : Then help her you dipshit

 **NojamCha** **e** : Alright I'll find my best friend 

 **QueenJihyo** : Go! 

 **QueenJihyo** : And don't come back until you have a girlfriend!

 **NojamChae** : Doubt that'll happen but thanks for the advice

 **QueenJihyo** : She's in love with you Chaeng Dahyun never just leaves the comfort of her home at night without you 

 **NojamChae** : She doesn't even know where I am

 **QueenJihyo** : Son Chaeyoung 

 **QueenJihyo** : Kim Dahyun is a smart person who usually realizes what's going on 

 **QueenJihyo** : Hell she can even tell we're taking photos of her from 10 kilometers away 

 **QueenJihyo** : But when it come to you 

 **QueenJihyo** : She's so unsure of how you feel about her because her love and care overpowers it

 **QueenJihyo** : Right now she's most likely wondering whether you're okay or not rather than the fact that you ran away when she confronted you therefore it must be her

 **QueenJihyo** : Even if she doesn't love you (although I'm 110% sure she does) she really fucking cares about you

 **QueenJihyo** : So don't let her go like this

 **NojamChae** : Wow

 **NojamChae** : I guess you're right

 **QueenJihyo** : Go find her Chaeng, before she falls into a rock 

 **NojamChae** : Yeah I'll be right back 

 **QueenJihyo** : Stay safe! 

 

_

 

 

Dahyun looks into a small ridge filled with tiny sharp rocks, thinking that Chaeyoung might be there. Although there was no way that was possible, Dahyun was too worried and her thoughts were too clouded for her to think straight. So, she does as expected and cups her hands around her mouth before she screams 'Chaeyoung!'. Weirdly, there was a ruffling sound and Dahyun immediately squats to look inside. 

 

"Chaeyoung?" She tilts her head forwards, tripping her legs a little and causing herself to start falling straight for the rocks. Immediately she begins to conjure duplicates to save her, but instead of being caught by soft Dahyun hands, she's not falling? Slowly, she cracks her eyes open to see a panting Chaeyoung, wiping at her forehead. 

 

"Jihyo was right, you were gonna fall into some rocks." 

 

"Chaeyoung!" Dahyun's immediate reaction was to go up and slap her, but she was still suspended in midair and unable to move from Chaeyoung's telekinesis bubble. 

 

"Could you let me go now?" Chaeyoung's eyes widen as if she was surprised and Dahyun rolls her eyes. 

 

"Oh right, sorry." She moves Dahyun onto land and pops her bubble. 

 

"Thanks." The moment the bubble breaks Dahyun walks up to Chaeyoung, who flinches a little because she's expecting a slap, but Dahyun just wraps her arms around her. 

 

"Please don't do that again." She said with a lump in her throat. Chaeyoung immediately pulls away to look at Dahyun's face, which had tears falling down it.

 

"Oh no I'm so sorry Dahyun. I didn't mean to make you cry." She wipes away at Dahyuns tears before resting their foreheads against each other. She sighs against Dahyun's mouth, her heart beating out of her chest. 

 

"Listen Dahyun," she pulled away to look at the other's face, "I should tell you why I ran away." She takes Dahyun's hand and moves her to a pair of two rounded rocks before sitting her down. 

 

"Wow I never thought I'd be doing this outside on a cold winter night after I ran away from home but here we go." she takes a deep breath. "Kim Dahyun, I am in love with you." Dahyun just gaped, her eyes larger than usual. 

 

"Wait no please please please don't tell me you're joking or playing some trick on me please." Chaeyoung, slightly offended, furrows her brow and frowns. 

 

"No of course not, why would I joke about something like this?" Dahyun suddenly breaks out into a grin before running up to Chaeyoung and wrapping her arms around her rather powerfully. She pulls away, cupping Chaeyoung's face before kissing it all over, on her nose, her mouth, her cheeks, her chin, the space between her nose and her cheek, everywhere. Chaeyoung starts laughing, holding Dahyun's face to stop it. 

 

"Hey hey, what does this mean?" Dahyun gives her an 'are you serious' look. 

 

"It means I'm in love with you too dumbass! Have been since high school. That's why I was upset when you started dating Mina." Well, Chaeyoung feels dumb now.

 

"Oh right. I guess that's what I felt when you dated Sana, and that one girl named Jisoo, and Yerim, and that other Chaeyoung, and-" Dahyun puts her hand on her yet-to-be-girlfriend's mouth.

 

"Alright I guess I did have too many girlfriends in my life time." Chaeyoung took her yet-to-be-girlfriend's hand off of her mouth. 

 

"Can I be the one that stays?" Dahyun gets red and blushes before giving Chaeyoung a peck.

 

"Of course you can." Chaeyoung holds her face and gives her a big kiss.

 

"Wanna go for some burgers?" Dahyun grins.

 

"Always." They walk off, holding hands. 

 

Ten minutes later, Dahyun gasps. 

 

"What what's wrong?" 

 

"We didn't bring any money!"   
  
  
  
"Oh shit." They run off to their apartment, no longer holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for being gone so long and I'm thankful that you've stuck with me and waited so long This was gonna be a 2yeon chapter but it somehow turned into Dubchaeng getting together?? Idk I was reading NCT Dream text fics at one am and had inspiration so this just sort of happened


	12. She is a bitch, b i c t h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo finds Nayeon's cocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update????? From me??????? What a shock

**QueenJihyo** : Nayeon why the fuck did I find cocaine under your bed

 **everyonesgoals** : Ok but the real question is what are you doing under my bed

 **QueenJihyo** : I don't know maybe looking for my notebook that I asked you to give back 27 times?

 **NojamJeong** : Did you actually count 

 **QueenJihyo** : Yes I did

 **QueenJihyo** : Now care to explain the cocaine?

 **everyonesgoals** : uh

 **everyonesgoals** has left  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **QueenJihyo** : Little fucker

 **NojamJeong** : Wow who pissed you off

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon

 **Chewy** : Doesn't she piss everyone off 

 **NojamJeong** : Yes

 

_

 

 **everyonesgoals** : Hide your cocaine Momo Jihyo knows

 **Momoring** : oh shit 

 **Momoring** : wait how'd she find out

 **everyonesgoals** : I may or may not have accidentally not given her her notebook so she went to look for it in my house

 **Momoring** : does super speed beat going back in time

 **everyonesgoals** : Momo this isn't google 

 **Momoring** : I know.

 **everyonesgoals** : FUCCEST

 

_

 

 **everyonesgoals** : Jeong help me I'm gonna mf die

 **NojamJeong** : Yeah after you get back from your job and Jihyo is waiting with a 10 inch high heel

 **everyonesgoals** : Leave my kinks out of this Jeong

 **NojamJeong** : You like using it on others, not on yourself 

 **everyonesgoals** : WH YDOES EVERYONE HATE ME TODAY

 **NojamJeong** : She knows you're a druggie

 **everyonesgoals** : HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT DRUGGIE MENAS

 **NojamJeong** has changed  **everyonesgoals** 's name to  **Druggie**

 **Druggie** : JEONGYEON WTF

 **NojamJeong** : Take this, goblin feet

 **Druggie** has blocked  **NojamJeong**

 **NojamJeong** : We live in the same house you can't run away  _(Not received)_

 

___

 

 **Momoring** has added  **Druggie** to  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE** _  
_

**Momoring** : suffer, bitch

 **Druggie** : Literally die 

 **Momoring** : gladly

 **QueenJihyo** : I'm still wondering why I found cocaine under your bed

 **Druggie** has changed their name to  **innocent**

 **innocent** : Cocaine who?

 **innocent** : Cocaine what???

 **innocent** : Is that a furniture?

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon I'll kill you 

 **squirrel** : Nayeon ur an adult with a job how could you

 **innocent** : Stfu Sana you snort the most 

 **QueenJihyo** : What

 **NojamJeong** : I guess you could say there is a cocaine  _line_ in this group chat

 **Chewy** has removed  **NojamJeong** from  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **Chewy** has removed  **NojamChae** from  **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **Chewy** : Just in case that bitch decides to encourage that bullshit too

 **Momoring** : Nojam line is dead

 **Momoring** : WAIT NO THAT WAS ACCIDENTAL 

 **Chewy** has removed  **Momoring** from **MY BED IS ON FUCKING FIRE**

 **Chewy** : And this gc name is too long the fuck 

 **Chewy** has changed the groups name to  **Gay**

 **QueenJihyo** : I would like to object as I am bi 

 **Chewy** has changed the groups name to  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **Chewy** : Have fun, I'm leaving 

 **squirrel** : Tzuyu whats wrong ( ╥ω╥ )

 **Chewy** : Nothing, I'll see you later

 **squirrel** : ok im coming over for a cuddle session hold on

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon I know your job has already ended where are you :)

 **innocent** : Home? I don't have that?

 **QueenJihyo** : Yeah not after I burn it down

 **innocent** : JIHYO NO

 **Minari** : Jihyo yes

 **innocent** : Wow tf did I ever do you to you Mina

 **Minari** : Momo is sad because of you somehow 

 **Minari** : So suffer:)

 **innocent** : We have a yandere in our midst 

 **dubu** : mina is more of an undere

 **innocent** : Dubu get your weeb ass out of here

 **dubu** : your just jealous you don't have a Nozomi figurine 

 **Minari** : You're*

 **innocent** : I still have that Rin figurine you couldn't get your hands on :)

 **dubu** : choke

 **dubu** : jihyo please burn her house down

 **QueenJihyo** : Way ahead of you

 **QueenJihyo** : I know where your matches are Nayeon

 **dubu** : and her cocaine 

 **innocent** : WHY DOES EVERYONE WANNA BURN THINGS THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO ME

 **Minari** has added  **Momoring** to  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **Momoring** : no one wants to burn Jeongyeon tho

 **innocent** : Did you seriously just come back to make that joke

 **Momoring** : yes

 **innocent** : And who said Jeongyeon was important to me

 **dubu** : screenshotting for blackmail!

 **innocent** : Fucc you Dahyun

 **dubu** : no thanks i have a gf

 **innocent** : Me too tf

 **dubu** : at least mine is important to me

 **QueenJihyo** : I flushed your cocaine down the toilet Nayeon

 **innocent** : I HATE YOU 

 **QueenJihyo** : Don't do drugs kids

 **dubu** : stay in drugs and dont do school 

 **QueenJihyo** : DUBU 

 **QueenJihyo** : THATS THE WRONG MESSAGE 

 **dubu** : its the message i followed

 **Momoring** : is that why you're a fuckup?

 **dubu** : wow

 **dubu** : my feelings are so hurt

 **dubu** : just like yours when you found out mina dated chae before you:)

 **Momoring** : not like that didn't hurt your feelings either right:)

 **dubu** : eat shit

 **Momoring** : you don't seem tasty no thanks

 **dubu** : no wait i forgot you cant eat yourself 

 **innocent** : Okay

 **innocent** : What happened to you guys 

 **innocent** : Is this becyace your girlfriends dated each other before they dted you 

 **QueenJihyo** : Rip Dahmo they killed each other

 **Minari** : Can we all calm down

 **Minari** : What happened to Tzuyu and Sana?

 **squirrel** : Tzuyu isn't feeling well. I'm here to help her, don't worry about us.

 **QueenJihyo** : Wow that was so uncharacteristic of Sana

 **innocent** : Yeah are you okay?

 **squirrel** : I'm fine. Please don't worry.

 **Momorin** **g** : it's best to leave her when she's like this

 **Momoring** : it may seem like Tzuyu cares more about Sana but Sana is actually really protective and cares about her so she just wants to help her and when she does that she gets serious 

 **QueenJihyo** : Wow didn't expect that from Sana

 **Minari** has added  **NojamJeong** and  **NojamChae** to  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **NojamChae** : Why'd I get kicked out wtf

 **NojamJeong** : No one here appreciates my jokes

 **NojamChae** : I do Jeong

 **NojamJeong** : Bless you you're my favorite 

 **innocent** : Umm?????

 **innocent** : I'm right here????

 **innocent** : Your whole ass girlfriend??????

 **NojamJeong** : Who apparently I'm not important to and blocked me 

 **NojamJeong** has changed  **innocent** 's name to  **Goblin Feet**

 **NojamJeong** : Well two can play at that game babe

 **Momoring** : wow who ate your pet Jeong

 **Goblin Feet** : That's it we're breaking up

 **Goblin Feet** : I didn't ask for this BULLYING 

 **dubu** : has anyone gotten into this chat and gotten out without getting bullied?

 **QueenJihyo** : Mina

 **dubu** : right

 **Momoring** : none of you better bully her 

 **Momoring** : I love Mina more than jokbal

 **Minari** : Aw babe!

 **Minari** : I love you more than penguins 

 **Momoring** : :,)))))

 **Goblin Feet** : Get this soft shit out of my face

 **NojamJeong** : I love you babe

 **Momoring** :  ~~fake~~

 **NojamJeong** ~~~~: Shut the fuck up Momo

 **Goblin Feet** : I-

 **Goblin Feet** : She loves me:,)

 **Goblin Feet** : I love you too<3<3

 **NojamJeong** : Sike I just did that to show what a hypocrite you are I still hate you

 **Goblin Feet** has left  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **QueenJihyo** : Did we bully her too much

 **NojamJeong** : No she always comes back 

 **NojamJeong** : Also please tell me you left her home

 **QueenJihyo** : Yeah

 **QueenJihyo** : Why

 **NojamJeong** : Nothing nothing just focus on your schoolwork

 

_

 

 **NojamJeong** : Cuddle session since Jihyo left your home?

 **Goblin Feet** : I can't believe I unblocked you ugh

 **Goblin** **Feet** : But is she really gone?

 **NojamJeong** : Yes

 **Goblin Feet** : Only if you change my name

 **NojamJeong** has changed  **Goblin Feet** 's name to  **Dream Mommy**

 **NojamJeong** : Happy?

 **Dream Mommy** : You know me too well:,)

 **Dream Mommy** : Ily boo see you in 5 minutes 

 **NojamJeong** : Love you too

 

_

 

 **QueenJihyo** : You can't tell me what to do Jeong

 **NojamJeong** has added  **Dream Mommy** to  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **QueenJihyo** : Who tf is dream mommy

 **Dream Mommy** : Me bicth

 **QueenJihyo** : Guessing by the bad meme this is Nayeon

 **Dream Mommy** : Exfuckingcuse you [bicth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD7EpGwhHEY) is an iconic meme

 **QueenJihyo** : About as iconic as that one time you got yourself stuck in your own time loop

 **Dream Mommy** : I-

 **Dream Mommy** : I want my cocaine back 

 **Momoring** : too bad

 **Momoring** : bicth

 **Dream Mommy** : Die

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Im Nayeon (I love her I swear)


	13. Sad Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu was sad, Sana was cute, Jeongyeon's proposing to Nayeon and the group is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when you write a whole chapter and it gets deleted:)

**QueenJihyo** : Sana? Are you and Tzuyu okay?

 **Chewy** : yep were fine! Tzuyu was just sad about a few things -Sana

 **QueenJihyo** : Okay that's great but where's your phone Sana 

 **Chewy** : under me Tzuyu and i cuddling (⌒ω⌒) -Sana

 **Dream Mommy** : Why are you guys being disgustingly fluffy 

 **Momoring** : you just got back Nayeon don't risk it

 **Dream Mommy** : Dei

 **Momoring** : is that supposed to be an adjective, verb, noun, or what?

 **dubu** : or what

 **Dream Mommy** : Why does everyone hat eme

 **Chewy** : Because you're a bitch. -Tzuyu

 **Dream Mommy** : It is spelled

 **Dream Mommy** : B

 **Dream Mommy** : I

 **Dream** **Mommy** : C

 **Dream Mommy** : T

 **Dream** **Mommy** : H

 **dubu** : ok but nayeon would actually make that spelling mistake

 **Dream Mommy** : I-

 **Dream** **Mommy** : Where is Jeongyeon when my bullies attack

 **NojamJeong** : Sipping my tea and watching you suffer

 **Dream Mommy** : How do I get a divorce 

 **Momoring** : Idk don't ask me I'm in a  _happy_ relationship 

 **Dream Mommy** : Jeongyeon and I are happy 

 **Dream Mommy** : Right Jeongyeno

 **NojamJeong** : Who the fuck is Jeongyeno

 **Minari** : And didn't you just say you wanted a divorce 

 **Dream Mommy** : I hate y'all 

 **dubu** : when did you become mina

 **Minari** : What

 **dubu** : your from texas 

 **Minari** : You're*

 **dubu** : can it cowgirl 

 **Dream Mommy** : FINALLY

 **Dream Mommy** : MINA GETTING BULLIED 

 **Momoring** :  _ **nyoom**_

 **dubu** : shit

 **Chewy** : GO [MOMO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bta4NZKQku0) -Sana

 **QueenJihyo** : Samo are living once again :,)

 **dubu** : are samo really back?

 **NojamChae** : Have Sana and Momo been experiencing trouble in paradise??

 **dubu** : and "meeting up" to "talk" about "it"???

 **NojamChae** : Find out in the next episode of 

 **Momoring** : Momo chokes Dubchaeng:)

 **Dream Mommy** : Kinky

 **NojamJeong** : Nayeon no one finds that kinky but you

 **Dream Mommy** : And you, you're my girlfriend remember?

 **NojamJeong** : No I don't 

 **NojamJeong** : Thought you wanted a divorce 

 **Dream Mommy** : We can't get divorced we're not even married 

 **NojamJeong** : Then how about we get married so I can divorce you 

 **Dream Mommy** : Ha. Ha.

 **QueenJihyo** : Why don't you guys get married 

 **QueenJIhyo** : After Jeongyeon graduates you guys would have been dating for four years 

 **Dream** **Mommy** : Because Jeongyeon can't propose to me over text if she wants to marry me she has to ask properly 

 **Dream Mommy** : I expect Girls Generation to be performing Kissing You on a giant stage, with Jessica there as the sun sets she gets on her knee and I get proposed to 

 **dubu** : in reality jeong would just stuff a ring into your mozzarella stick and propose after you cough it up because you accidentally swallowed it

 **NojamJeong** : Fuck now that plan's off my list 

 **Dream** **Mommy** : Wait were you actually thinking of proposing 

 **NojamJeong** : You'll never know

 **Dream** **Mommy** : JEONGYEON

 **squirrel** : HELLO U GUYS

 **Dream Mommy** : SANA NOT NOW IM ASKING JEONG AN IMPORTANT QUESTION 

 **NojamJeong** has left  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **Dream Mommy** : JEONGYEONE

 **dubu** : you misspelled her name again blackmail!

 **Dream Mommy** : SHE FHUCKING BLICKED ME

 **QueenJihyo** : What is a blick 

 **Momoring** : Blick Art Materials is a family-owned retail and catalog business that supplies professional and amateur artists, students, scholastic art programs, and anyone requiring art supplies for business or pleasure.

 **Minari** : She can't blick you Nayeon since it's a noun

 **Dream Mommy** : Why does everyone here hate me 

 **Dream Mommy** : Have you guys even ever liked me 

 **QueenJihyo** : Of course we do Nayeon

 **NojamChae** : You're just fun to make fun of

 **Minari** : Yet you've never made fun of her Chae?

 **Dream Mommy** : Bless you Chae you're my favorite 

 **QueenJihyo** : Chae is 2yeon's favorite 

 **dubu** : and mine <3

 **NojamChae** : I love you too bro <3

 **squirrel** : so Im guessing this bro thing isnt gonna stop 

 **dubu** : nope

 **NojamChae** : Why would it

 **squirrel** : bc ur dating 

 **Minari** : U're

 **squirrel** : shut up Mina

 **QueenJihyo** : What happened with you and Tzuyu

 **squirrel** : she was just depressed about a few things so we talked and cuddled and now shes feeling better but she went to the bathroom so

 **Dream Mommy** : Why was she depressed

 **squirrel** : idk if I can tell you guys...

 **squirrel** : oh so Tzuyu told me I could

 **squirrel** : basically she's just thinking about me graduating since im going back to Japan next year and that upset her because she wont be able to see me 

 **squirrel** : shes so sweet i love her so much ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

 **Dream Mommy** : She isn't gonna mis anyone else?

 **squirrel** : im the only one whose leaving, Momo's staying and so is Mina

 **QueenJihyo** : Yeah that reminds me why are you leaving Sana

 **squirrel** : family issues

 **NojamChae** : Oh right your brother has medical issues right?

 **squirre** **l** : yep, so i cant stay even tho i want to 

 **Chewy** : It's okay, Japan and Korea don't have a time difference so I can talk to her a lot, and she's gonna visit and so am I 

 **squirrel** : itll be like i never left

 **Chewy** : Except I can't kiss you over the screen

 **squirrel** : ofc you can

 **squirrel** : you can [kiss me thru the phone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47Fbo4kU2AU)

 **Chewy** : I can't believe 

 **QueenJihyo** : What's important is that Tzuyu's feeling better right

 **NojamChae** : Of course 

 **NojamChae** : And don't forget Tzuyu, we're all here for you

 **Dream Mommy** : I'm only doing this so that they don't bully me for being insensitive 

 **Chewy** : And I'd do the same for you

 **Chewy** : I hate you Nayeon 

 **Dream Mommy** : I hate you too:,)

 **QueenJihyo** has added  **NojamJeong** to  **Gay and one special snowflake**

 **NojamJeong** : We love you Tzuyu 

 **Chewy** : I love you guys too (⌒‿⌒)

 **Dream Mommy** : WTF

 **Dream Mommy** : WHEND TZUYU BECOME CUTE 

 **Chewy** : I've always been cute, bicth 

 **Dream** **Mommy** : I 

 **Dream Mommy** : Bless you Tzuyu 

 **Chewy** : I'm already blessed, Sana's my girlfriend 

 **squirrel** : AW BABE (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡  ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)  (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

 **QueenJihyo** : Tzuyu killed Sana

 **NojamChae** : Can someone explain to me the gc name

 **Momoring** : We're all gay, except for Jihyo since she's bi

 **NojamChae** : I'm bi too

 **dubu** has changed the group's name to  **gay and two special snowflakes**

 **Minari** has changed the group's name to  **Gay* and two special snowflakes**

 **QueenJihyo** has changed the group's name to  **Stop changing the gc's name**

 **Dream Mommy** has changed the group's name to  **no**

 **NojamJeong** has changed the group's name to  **Stfu Nayeon who invited you**

 **Dream Mommy** has changed the group's name to  **me, bicth**

 **squirrel** has left  **me, bicth**

 **Chewy** has left  **me, bicth**

 **Momoring** : can we stop now

 **Dream Mommy** : No

 **QueenJihyo** has removed  **Dream Mommy** from  **me, bicth**

 **NojamJeong** : Thank you for cleansing us of the poison 

 **QueenJihyo** : Np

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating so much wow but I'm happy I'm enjoying writing this (Sana doesn't have siblings but shhhh)


	14. Jeongyeon? Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon wasn't lying about the proposal, but gay marriage is still illegal in Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the superhero part is rlly minor I'm sorry:( Also I'm also sorry bc this is a slightly serious chapter in the beginning but it's not sad!!!!!!

**NojamJeong** : Jihyo

 **NojamJeong** : How am I supposed to marry her in this country that doesn't allow same gender couples to marry 

 **QueenJihyo** : Pretend you're a guy

 **QueenJihyo** : Most people already think you are

 **QueenJihyo** : I remember when Nayeon first called you oppa as a joke and you almost cried

 **NojamJeong** : Shut up no actually 

 **NojamJeong** : I was thinking about proposing to her and actually I already have the ring in mind and everything but idk how to marry her

 **QueenJihyo** : Move to America with her after you graduate

 **QueenJihyo** : They can marry there right?

 **NojamJeong** : Yeah they can but 

 **NojamJeong** : Where am I supposed to get the money from?

 **QueenJihyo** : Actually 

 **QueenJihyo** : Propose to her after graduation 

 **QueenJihyo** : And then the both of you can work to save up some money to go to America 

 **QueenJihyo** : And then get married when you get there

 **NojamJeong** : That's gonna take years 

 **QueenJihyo** : Not if I pitch in to help

 **QueenJihyo** : Or Mina

 **QueenJihyo** : Or Tzuyu

 **QueenJihyo** : Who both come from good families 

 **NojamJeong** : Fuck no

 **NojamJeong** : I'm not taking money from you guys

 **QueenJihyo** : It's not taking if we're giving it to you as a present for getting engaged 

 **NojamJeong** : Jihyo 

 **NojamJeong** : No

 **QueenJihyo** : It's not confirmed if you'll be getting engaged and even if you are, my present isn't confirmed yet so 

 **NojamJeong** : I'll do that 

 **NojamJeong** : I'll get a job and we'll both save up 

 **NojamJeong** : And then we'll move

 **NojamJeong** : You think Nayeon is okay with leaving all of this behind?

 **QueenJihyo** : Are you kidding?

 **QueenJihyo** : Nayeon loves being in other places way more than here

 **QueenJihyo** : She gets bored quickly, she'd love to move

 **QueenJihyo** : And get to be with you for the rest of her life and raise kids with you?

 **QueenJihyo** : How could she say no

 **NojamJeong** : Things like money, citizenship, and life as a non-American worry me though

 **QueenJihyo** : If Mina's parents did it, so can you

 **QueenJihyo** : Don't worry about it

 **NojamJeong** : Are you sure we'll be able to pull it off?

 **QueenJihyo** : Of course 

 **NojamJeong** : Ahhhh thank you Jihyo

 **NojamJeong** : You're really the best <3

 **QueenJihyo** : Love you too you tall idiot 

 **NojamJeong** : Don't be jealous 

 **QueenJihyo** : ❤️❤️❤️

 

_

 

 **dubu** has added  **squirrel** ,  **Chewy** , and  **Dream Mommy** to  **me,** **bicth**

 **dubu** : gYUS

 **dubu** : i hjust 

 **dubu** : I wanted to sya

 **dubu** : THATS I LOEV YOUALS

 **dubu** : SO MCUH

 **dubu** : OUR MY BAUBIES

 **Dream Mommy** : Okay who gave her alcohol 

 **Minari** : Yeahhhhh, that'd be my fault 

 **QueenJihyo** : What.

 **NojamJeong** : We thought you were responsible Mina what the fuck

 **Minari** : To be fair, Chae allowed me to do it

 **QueenJihyo** : What the fuck is going on in here on this day 

 **NojamChae** : LISTEN

 **NojamChae** : WE WERE JUST BORED SO WE LOOKED UP SOME GAMES TO PLAY AND WE TRIED TO PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER WITH ALCOHOL BUT DAHYUN HAS DONE EVERYTHING MANKIND CAN THINK OF 

 **NojamChae** : SO TECHNICALLY IT'S HER FAULT SHE'S DRUNK OUT OF HER MIND

 **QueenJihyo** : WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP WHEN SHE STARTED GETTING TIPSY 

 **NojamChae** : Because it's funny watching her like this

 **NojamChae** : Plus she's a really cute drunk

 **dubu** : aWwwW w babed:<(0

 **dubu** : i lobe suyou toio <<<r

 **Chewy** : Is she even alive

 **NojamChae** : She is she's just texting while grabbing my waist 

 **NojamChae** : It's so cute:,)

 **Minari** : It's so disgustingly fluffy I wanna go home

 **Minari** : Momo come pick me up:(

 **Momoring** :  _ **nyoom**_

 **QueenJihyo** : Where the fuck did you come from

 **Momoring** : my mom's vagina 

 **QueenJihyo** : NO VULGAR LANGUAGE ON THIS GROUP

 **NojamJeong** : Says the one who said fuck a few seconds ago

 **dubu** : guYDHD

 **dubu** : Stip fihsying

 **squirrel** : translation pls

 **NojamCha** **e** : Fighting 

 **squirrel** : how tf did she make it fihsying

 **NojamChae** : Drunk, cuddly, clingy, arms around my waist, kinda swaying me around too

 **NojamChae** : Who the fuck is at our door

 **Momoring** : me bitch, open up I can't breathe 

 **Minari** : Wait Momo don't tell me you actually ran all the way here

 **Momoring** : are you saying you didn't want me to?

 **Minari** : I was just joking but wow 

 **Minari** : I love you so much❤️

 **Momoring** : I love you too baby❤️

 **Dream Mommy** : I was about to say get yourself a gf like Momo but then you did that gross I love you shit

 **Minari** : I have dirt on you doing it here, eat a sock

 **QueenJihyo** : Wow, couple-y Dubchaeng must have really pissed off Mina

 **Momoring** : I would be pissed off too these girls are disgustingly fluffy it's awful 

 **Momoring** : Chae isn't even drunk but she's bopping Dahyun's nose and telling her how cute she is as Dahyun scrunches her nose

 **Momoring** : gross, let's leave Mina

 **Minari** : Coming babe

 **Dream Mommy** : Coming how( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Momoring** : die

 **Dream Mommy** : Only if its in Jeongyeons arms

 **NojamJeong** has left  **me, bicth**

 **Dream Mommy** : BITCH 

 **Dream Mommy** : THE FUCK 

 **QueenJihyo** : STOP FUCKING SWEARING 

 **Chewy** : Only when you stop thinking that that disgusting Thomas the Train impression is cute 

 **QueenJihyo** : I will piss in your salad

 **Chewy** : Luckily I don't eat salad

 **squirrel** : she eats me(o˘◡˘o)

 **QueenJihyo** has left  **me, bicth**

 **Chewy** : Oh no 

 **Chewy** : All the ones with brains have left 

 **Chewy** has left  **me, bicth**

 **squirrel** : the fuck

 **squirrel** : did she mean me too

 **dubu** : ykwo gusy

 **dubu** : i jsut

 **Minari** : No one cares

 **NojamChae** : MINA YOU MADE HER CRY

 **Minari** : She needs to sleep

 **Minari** : We have classes tomorrow you goddam idiots 

 **Dream Mommy** : Mina's just upset that Tzuyu didn't consider her part of the smart squad 

 **Dream Mommy** : Welcome to the idiots, bicth

 **Minari** : Ew don't lump me in with you

 **Dream Mommy** : I will play country music on full volume in your apartment if you don't stfu

 **Minari** : Not if I burn your apartment first 

 **Dream Mommy** : WHAT DO Y'ALL HAVE AGAISNT MY APARTMENT 

 **dubu** : y'AAlL

 **Dream Mommy** : Go to sleep Dubu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first started thinking of a superhero AU when Signal came out but it was completely different than this,,,,, it wasn't gonna be a chatroom fic and it was gonna be really serious in like a world where people with superpowers were hunted and they caught Somi who was like Chaeyoung's younger sister and then Twice went out to save her and stuff but then I scrapped it bc I'm not good with long chaptered pics which is why it's taking me forever to update my other one(I'm sorry about that but that chapter is just so long)and I ended up with this chat fic


	15. Periods and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon is on her period, nobody cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this one in so long I just haven't found the inspo
> 
>  
> 
> also hi 200 kudos????????????????? That's insane thank you thank you thank you oh my goD I seriously love and appreciate every single kudos and every single comment I reply to them all just thank you guys Ily aHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Dream Mommy** has added  **NojamJeong** ,  **QueenJihyo** , and  **Chewy**  to  **me, bicth**

 **Dream Mommy** : IM ON MY PERIOD COMFOTR ME

 **QueenJihyo** : If I knew what comfotring was I'd comfotr you 

 **Dream Mommy** : CANT YOU BE NICE OT ME FOR ONE 

 **Chewy** : For one what?

 **Dream Mommy** has left  **me, bicth**

 **NojamJeong** : She literally said two things before we bullied her into leaving 

 **squirrel** : how many times has she left already 

 **Minari** : This is the fourth time 

 **QueenJihyo** : Wow I expected more 

 **squirrel** : me too tbh

 **dubu** : if we add her shed probably just leave again bc shes 'emotional'

 **NojamChae** : I feel like adding her just to annoy her

 **Momoring** : oh my god are we seriously witnessing this 

 **squirrel** : Chaeng is rlly disobeying her mom????????

 **dubu** : babe,,,,,,,, is this because i ate your crackers

 **NojamChae** : I am not talking to  _you_

 **dubu** : oh my fucking god it  _is_ because i ate your crackers 

 **NojamChae** : MY BROKE ASS HAS ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY CRACKERS ONCE EVERY SIX MONTHS 

 **dubu** : AND THEN I BOUGHT YOU NEW ONES

 **NojamChae** : ITS NOT THE SAME

 **QueenJihyo** : Is Chaeng on her period too

 **NojamChae** : THATS NOT WHAT MATTERS

 **dubu** : yeh

 **NojamCha** **e** : Okay fine 

 **NojamChae** : You wanna eat my crackers?

 **NojamChae** : Have fun reaching your food when it's on the ceiling 

 **NojamJeong** : Oh my god she really is Nayeon's daughter 

 **squirrel** : what did she do to you Dubu

 **squirrel** : WHAT DID SHE DO 

 **dubu** : m-my ice cream 

 **dubu** : its all

 **dubu** : ITS ALL GONE

 **Momoring** : WHAT HAPPENED TO IT

 **dubu** : SHE SMASHED IT ALL INTO THE CEILING 

 **NojamJeong** : Oh shit if this is what Chaeyoung did I'm scared now for what Nayeon's gonna do to me

 **QueenJihyo** : You're scared? Of  _Nayeon_?

 **NojamJeong** : Friendly reminder that she dyed my hair green and kept replaying the moment until I said sorry 

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh yeah you're right go to your gf before she makes you watch all of your clothes burn 

 **NojamJeong** : Oh no

 **NojamJeong** : MY BEANIES 

 **dubu** : AT LEAST YOUR GF CAN BRING IT BACK

 **dubu** : IM NEVER GETTING MY ICE CREAM BACK

 **QueenJihyo** : Damn suddenly I'm glad I'm single 

 **Momoring** : excuse you 

 **Minari** : Yeah Momo and I are perfectly happy 

 **squirrel** : so are Tzuyu and I!

 **squirrel** : right Tzuyu ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **Chewy** : Of course baby 

 **Minari** : Why is that creepy 

 **QueenJihyo** : Oh my god Sana's been mind controlling Tzuyu 

 **NojamJeong** : This is the only reason Tzuyu has been showing emotion 

 **Momoring** : NO GUYS STOP

 **Momoring** : you will get arrested 

 **QueenJihyo** : Why

 **squirrel** : momo (◕‿◕)

 **Momoring** : I am afraid I cannot say anymore 

 **Momoring** : OH GMY FUCKXSI GD 

 **Minari** : What the hell Momo are you okay 

 **Momoring** : I FORGOT THAT SANAS POWER IS INVISIBILITY 

 **Momoring** : I JUST GOT SURPRISE CHOKED 

 **Minari** : Oh my god baby are you okay?

 **Momoring** : of course I am baby 

 **Chewy** : Disgusting 

 **NojamJeong** : You and Sana are worse stfu 

 **Chewy** : Oh really?

 **Chewy** : You want me to show them you talking about Nayeon?

 **QueenJihyo** : Couples really are a lot of hard work

 **squirrel** : stfu hetero 

 **QueenJihyo** : I am not even full hetero????????

 **QueenJihyo** : I like girls too 

 **squirrel** has changed the group's name to  **gays only event**

 **squirrel** has removed  **QueenJihyo**

 **squirrel** has added  **Dream Mommy**

 **NojamJeong** : Why

 **squirrel** : she is a gay 

 **Dream Mommy** : Bless I was just watching that vine 

 **NojamJeong** : Were you watching vine compilations while eating ice cream to make yourself feel better again?

 **Dream Mommy** : Maybe....

 **NojamJeong** : Want me to join?

 **Dream Mommy** : Hell yea

 **dubu** : is everyone gonna ignore the fact that most of us arent fully gay

 **dubu** : chae, mina, and jeong are also bi 

 **dubu** : and tzuyu is pan

 **squirrel** : stfu Dubu 

 **dubu** : you just want me to stfu because I am right 

 **squirrel** : suddenly Dubu isn't my best friend 

 **dubu** : suddenly idk a sana

 **NojamJeong** : Suddenly everyone is on their period and needs to calm down

 **Chewy** : I hate that I chose you guys to be friends with 

 **Dream Mommy** : Stfu Tzuyu you love us 

 **Chewy** : I love  _you_ least of all Nayeon 

 **Dream Mommy** : Awwwww, the feelings mutual! 

 **NojamJeong** : Can you guys just be nice to each other for one fucking second 

 **Dream Mommy** : No

 **Chewy** : No 

 **NojamJeong** : I want Jihyo back 

 **Dream Mommy** : Are you cheating on me???????

 **NojamJeong** : Choke 

 **Dream Mommy** : Only if it's by your hands bb

 **NojamJeong** has left  **gays only event**

 **squirrel** : she not a true gay 

 **dubu** : just like mina, chae, and tzuyu?

 **squirrel** : eat my ass

 **dubu** : no thanks 

 **dubu** : id rather eat chaengs 

 **NojamChae** : Did you seriously do that just to make it rhyme 

 **dubu** : yes

 **dubu** : only the best for you baby

 **NojamChae** : I can't believe I'm dating you oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!!!!


	16. Jeongyeon fights Jihyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon is mad, Jihyo just got caught in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of Twice's recent insta posts, rip Jihyo

**Dream Mommy** : OMGF 

 **Dream Mommy** : YOU GUYEDH

 **squirrel** : what

 **Dream Mommy** :

 

 **Dream Mommy** : JEONGYENO HIT HIHUO

 **NojamChae** : Who tf is Hihuo

 **dubu** : OMIBDYE WHY 

 **Dream Mommy** : Let them epxlian ogm

 **Minari** : Wow Nayeon your spelling 

 **Dream Mommy** : Stfu before I do that to you 

 **Dream Mommy** has added  **NojamJeong** and  **QueenJihyo** to  **gays only event**

 **NojamJeong** has changed  **QueenJihyo** 's name to  **Assassinated Queen**

 **Assassinated Queen** : Literally fucking die

 **NojamJeong** : No that's what you just did 

 **Assassinated Queen** : Somebody shut her up before I beat her ass

 **NojamJeong** : Best thing is I already beat yours

 **Assassinated Queen** : SHUT THE FUCK UP OH MY GOD

 **dubu** : ok wtf happend 

 **Assassinated Queen** : Jeongyeon is an ass that's what happened 

 **Assassinated Queen** : She fucking threw a baseball at my head fuck you Jeongyeon 

 **NojamChae** : Don't you mean fuck Yoo Jeongyeon 

 **NojamChae** : Get it bc you and Yoo?

 **NojamJeong** : I love you Chae

 **Assassinated Queen** : Also die

 **Momoring** : whyd she throw the ball

 **Assassinated Queen** : Because she's a bitch 

 **NojamJeong** : I WASNT EVEN MAD AT YOU 

 **Assassinated Queen** : EXACTLY 

 **Assassinated Queen** : SHE WASNT EVEN FUCKING MAD AT ME AND SHE ATTACKS ME LIKE

 **Minari** : Attacked you for what

 **NojamJeong** : NAYEONS DUMBASS STUCK HER FOOT IN MY FACE AGAIN 

 **Dream Mommy** : I DIDNT YOU LYING SHIR

 **NojamJeong** : YEAH YOU FUCKING DID

 **Assassinated Queen** : NO SHE DIDNT YOU WERE MAD AT YOUR TV SHOW AND NAYEON SAID SOMETHING FROM THE COUNTER AND SPOKE OVER SOMETHING IMPORTAN T AND THEN YOU PICKED UP THE BASEBLL AND THREW IT AT HER

 **Assassinated Queen** : IT HIT ME ON THE HEAD BC I WAS EATING AT THE TABLE AND IY FELL INSIDE MY CEREAL LIKE BITCH 

 **Assassinated**   **Queen** : I GOT HIT AND I DIDNT GET TO FINISH MY CEREAL 

 **dubu** : JOHDBE 

 **Minari** : Dubu what 

 **dubu** : IM CYRIH

 **Chewy** : Stop it you sound like Nayeon 

 **Dream Mommy** : BIHCTH

 **Chewy** : See?

 **Dream Mommy** : IM GONEE THROW ABASLEBALL TA YOU 

 **NojamJeong** : Sweetie what is a abasleball 

 **Dream** **Mommy** : FUCK OFF YOU TIRE DTO KIL ME TODAY

 **Assassinated Queen** : AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN REMAKE MY CEREAL 

 **dubu** : what did she do then 

 **NojamJeong** : SHE FUCKING SLAPPED ME

 **NojamChae** : Oh my god

 **Minari** : Please don't tell me you guys got into a fight afterwards 

 **NojamJeong** : We didn't 

 **Dream Mommy** : Lies yeah you did you guys started pulling hair and yelling 

 **Assassinated Queen** : Yeah and you were eating popcorn and shouting at us to hit harder

 **Dream Mommy** : Why would I stop my own live kdrama?

 **Momoring** : she doesn't even deny it oh my fucking god 

 **NojamChae** : How're you so shameless 

 **Dream Mommy** : I live life with #noregrets 

 **Chewy** : You're gonna regret that you were threatening to fight with a person who literally has super strength

 **Dream Mommy** : You wouldn't  _actually_ fight me would you?

 **Chewy** : Is that an invitation?

 **NojamJeong** : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

 **Dream Mommy** : BICY

 **Dream Mommy** : IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU

 **NojamJeong** : You think I was gonna stay with you after you encouraged me to fight my best friend?

 **dubu** : rip Namo, April 21st, 2014 - March 11th, 2018 

 **Dream Mommy** : A little over a month before our fourth anniversary wow

 **NojamJeong** : It's okay we'll both move on and find somebody new

 **Dream** **Mommy** : JIHYOOOOOOOOO

 **Assassinated Queen** : Fuck no

 **Assassinated Queen** : ALSO IM FUCKING TIRED OF THIS NAME

 **Assassinated Queen** has changed their name to  **Fuckyouguys**

 **dubu** : what kind of name is that jihyo 

 **squirrel** : even  _me_?

 **Fuckyouguys** : Sana when have you been especially nice to me to make me not want to hate you

 **squirrel** : I'm always nice to everybody 

 **Momoring** : says the one who slept with half the group

 **squirrel** : oh yeah like you didnt sleep with 5 of us which is over half

 **Momoring** : what about you you slept with more than just all of us

 **Momoring** : I mean

 **Momoring** : Eunbi, Yerim, Joohyun, Seulgi, Shiah, Dahyun, Jeongyeon, me, Tzuyu, Nayeon

 **Momoring** : I think you've slept with more people than me

 **dubu** : how do you remember all the people she's slept with wtf

 **NojamChae** : Yeah that's kinda creepy Momo

 **Momoring** : you guys are missing the poINT 

 **Momoring** : SANA IS A SNAKE 

 **Momoring** : NOT A SQUIRREL

 **Momoring** has changed  **squirrel** 's name to  **sanake**

 **sanake** : choke

 **sanake** : IM JUST REALLY GAY OKAY 

 **Dream Mommy** : Sana gets too much pussy for a girl who's allergic to cats

 **sanake** : and you get too much love for an asshole 

 **dubu** : OMF SANA 

 **dubu** : why did I ever leave you 

 **NojamChae** : Excuse me?

 **Dream Mommy** has left  **gays only event**

 **NojamJeong** : How many times have we bullied her out of the gc now?

 **Fuckyouguys** : I think this is the fifth time

 **Minari** : Yep 

 **Momoring** : why do I feel like its more

 **NojamJeong** : Because she does it so often 

 **sanake** : guys dubus getting her ass kicked

 **Fuckyouguys** : Why

 **sanake** : because she said she regrets leaving me

 **Fuckyouguys** : Rip Kim Dahyun May 28th, 1998 - March 11th, 2018 

 **NojamJeong** : Rip Park Jihyo too bc I killed you today 

 **Fuckyouguys** : Oh please just because you threw a baseball doesn't mean you win

 **Fuckyouguys** : I still totally beat your ass at the physical fight 

 **NojamJeong** : That's only because you can read into my mind

 **NojamJeong** : So you know when I'm thinking about freezing time

 **Fuckyouguys** : One of the perks of being me I guess

 **sanake** : there are no perks to being you 

 **NojamJeong** : Okay Tzuyu wtf did you do to Sana

 **Chewy** : Tzuyu actually has my phone 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*))) - Sana

 **Chewy** : We decided to play around a little but I was too scared of messing up so I stayed quiet (๑˘︶˘๑) - Sana

 **Minari** : Why're you overusing the emoticons 

 **Chewy** : Because I can o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o - Sana

 **Minari** : I can't believe you're actually typing normally 

 **Chewy** : Tzuyu's phone has autocorrect I can't help it (￣ ￣|||) - Sana

 **sanake** : ok those emoticons are getting too much give me my phone back 

 **sanake** : AHHHHHH I FEEL LIKE IM BACK IN MY OWN SKIN °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **Fuckyouguys** has left  **gays only event**

 **Chewy** has left  **gays only event**

 **NojamJeong** : lol bye

 **NojamJeong** has left  **gays only event**

 **Momoring** has left  **gays only event**

 **Minari** has left  **gays only event**

 **sanake** : fuck all of you guys none of you are true gays

 **sanake** : dubu n chae youll stay with me right?

 **NojamChae** has left  **gays only event**

 **dubu** has left  **gays only event**

 **sanake** : I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST TOOK THEIR PHONES TO TAKE THEM OUT OF THE GC TZUYU 

 **sanake** : im just yelling at myself here

 **sanake** :AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
_Read more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end it, I'm sorry. I just haven't been in the mood to ever write anymore and I'm not as into Twice as I was before, I'm sorry. I'm still so so so grateful for every single comment/kudo/hit that I have received and I wanted to thank every single person who left one I love you guys so much!!!!! I'm so so so glad you enjoyed and read my fic and stayed with it for this long, thank you so much! Until next time <3<3<3(ALSO ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR AND I JUST REALIZED THAT MY TAGS SAID MYOUNI MINA BYE IM-)


End file.
